


The Power of Two

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the beach turns into an adventure when Akito meets Ash, Emi, Misty, and Tracey along with a bunch of Pokemon as he and Ash are selected on their new vacation spot's Chosen Ones for being a Pokemon trainer and the son of a detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first Pokemon fan fiction submission!... I may do another one, I have an idea that involves Ash's fan fiction girlfriend, Ami Onuki from Puffy Ami Yumi and Jessie... Anyway, this is based on an RP with OC's we both own and characters that belong to their respective owners, also enjoy the crossover, the crossover part will come up... Read & Review!

Felicity looked up at one of the crooked, creepy trees in her backyard, then decided to climb up one just to see what would happen. Her father told her many times to never climb up a tree because 'she had her mother's luck'. She never understood what that meant and why he would say that, but she had to try it. She was bored and there was nothing else to do.

"Hey, Felicity!" Two voices said.

She knew exactly who those two voices belonged to, it was Akito and Estelle. The girl shrieked as she fell from the tree, hitting the branches on the way and hit the ground.

"You okay?" Estelle flinched a little, that looked painful.

"I will be okay," Felicity dusted herself clean as she looked to her two 'cousins' and smiled. "What is happening now?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us out into the ocean and go exploring." Akito suggested.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"Le plage?" Felicity asked. "I do not know... I should ask Maman and Papa first..."

"Well, go ahead..." Akito shrugged, smiling. "Our parents already said yes."

Felicity went to ask her parents if she could go with Akito and Estelle to the beach. After agreeing and a change of clothes, Felicity was allowed to go with them.

"Aunt Darla's also taking Eloise there for a surprise." Akito smiled, very happy for the girl since she rarely got to spend much time with her mother. 

"Will Vincent be there too?" Felicity asked curiously as she had a sun hat with sunglasses on.

"Yep." Estelle said.

"Come on, let's get going." Akito said.

Felicity went with Akito and Estelle.

Forte pouted as he watched the kid go. "I wanted to go to the beach..."

"And I wanted to die 20 years ago..." Cherry said coldly.

A vase then fell and broke as Atticus held his head while groaning.

"There, there, I'll take the kids... You just concentrate on getting better..." Darla soothed her adoptive brother. 

Mo looked concerned.

"I'm running late anyway..." Darla went off. "Toodles~"

"Bye, Aunt Darla!" The twins called out before they both groaned and held their heads and then their eyes were glowing. Telling you one thing, they were going to have a vision of something that happened and that was going to happen.

"What is wrong with my family?" Mo looked concerned.

Then for the first time the vision was shared with the entire family.

While this happened, Darla made a stop at the Plaza Hotel like agreed with Nanny, the hotel was very happy to see her because everyone loved and admired her so much. It was like being the child star again, only she wasn't hiding anything from the public, but just rarely got to see her daughter. 

Eloise opened the door once it was knocked on, then she looked happy. "MOMMY!" she clung to her mother.

"Hello, sweetie." Darla held her daughter.

"It is so nice to have you back dear." Nanny said.

"Nanny, I was wondering if you'd like a vacation," Darla said to her daughter's caregiver in her absence. "I'm meetin' my niece and nephew at the beach... Plus... Maybe Eloise could meet the special someone she hasn't met and doesn't really know about before..." she winked to the older woman.

Nanny chuckled. "I'd love a vacation... Also... Is this guest still around?"

"Yes, and he really wants to meet Eloise as much as she wants to meet him." Darla smirked.

"Who? Who? Who?" Eloise grew anxious and curious.

"Yes, who?" Nanny asked.

Darla giggled. "Ah, ah, ah, it's a surprise, Ellie."

Eloise huffed, folding her arms.

"Come on, let's go see your cousins then... They haven't seen you since Christmas." Darla smiled.

"I'll be right back, Mommy!" Eloise rushed to get her bag out of her room.

Darla smiled, then looked to Nanny. "Was I like that as a little girl?" she whispered. 

"Just about, except you sang more than she does." Nanny chuckled.

This caused for Darla to chuckle as well remembering that she did use to sing a lot.

Eloise came back with heart-shaped sunglasses. "I'm baaack!"

"So you are," Darla smiled as she took her daughter's hand. "Ready, dear?"

"Ready, Mother!" Eloise smiled, she loved being able to do something with her mother.

Darla smiled, then got ready to take her to have some fun and allow Nanny to have some time to herself. The hotel staff was a little thrilled for Eloise, but Mr. Salamone was just glad to be rid of her so he could finally have some peace and quiet in the hotel like when Eloise decided she wanted to go to school instead of having her private tutor. What they didn't know was that their time at the beach would soon turn into an adventure that no one would ever expect.

Eloise was excited to see Akito, Estelle, and Felicity again. 

"Mommy says she has a special surprise guest for me to meet that I haven't met and they hadn't seen me in a real long time!" Eloise said to them.

"That is wonderful, Eloise!" Felicity was happy for her.

Eloise noticed that Akito, Estelle, and Atticus held their heads from pain and then their eyes started to glow.

Eloise frowned at them. "Are you guys okay...?"

"They have been doing that for the while now... I am concerned for them..." Felicity wasn't sure what it was herself.

The glowing light expanded and they all were now seeing something that they would never see anywhere else.

"What is happening!?" Felicity looked alarmed.

Darla came to her brother, niece, and nephew, then looked serious. "What do you all see?"

"This... This is unlike anything I've seen before." Atticus said.

They saw a never before seen airship come out from a bunch of clouds and it aimed it's canons at an island and began freezing it.

"Ya sure you're not worryin' over nothin'?" Darla asked him, her eyes a little flat.

It continued to freeze the island until finally a blast of heat melted a way through a cave and out came a huge bird that had yellow around it's body with flames on it's head, wings, and tail. 

"Is Uncle Atticus gonna be okay, Mommy?" Eloise asked.

Darla held her daughter. "I'm sure it's fine, dear..." she grinned nervously.

Then many circle-like cages were sent flying out to capture the bird it was able to destroy one of them by breathing out fire and then slipping out of one of them before it could close and then finally it was captured, hurting it. The next vision was showing a shrine with three different spheres each one having a different color, the first one was red, the second one was blue, and the third one was yellow. 

"Waking up, you are worrying moi!" Felicity cried, breaking their visions.

The visions ended at that moment and they were all now back at the beach.

Felicity frowned. "Are you guys the okay? You were worrying moi..." 

Akito and Estelle sighed they couldn't see more, but smiled to her.

"We're fine, Flick," Akito said softly. "Just... Thinking...."

"Yeah." Estelle added.

Darla looked into the water as Eloise came to them.

"You guys look like me when my tutor shows up in the room for the afternoon." Eloise rolled her eyes as she mentioned that 'horrible man'.

"Eloise, it's so great to see you again." Estelle said.

Eloise smiled to them.

"How was your spring?" Felicity asked.

"It was interesting, Nanny wanted to go on vacation with her brother... She tried to call my mother, but she couldn't come to New York in time, but she hired this cool woman named Nicole to look after me," Eloise smiled as she gave them a recap, then looked disappointed quickly. "But Bill and her got a little too close..."

"Sorry to hear about that." Estelle said.

"Yeah." Akito agreed.

"Hello, Eloise, my name is Vincent." the dark brown-haired, blue-eyed boy said.

Eloise looked to him, curiously.

"Oh, bonjour, Vincent!" Felicity piped up with a smile.

"Oh, Eloise, this is our brother, Vincent." Estelle explained. 

"We found him in the Bronx of New York where Estelle's pen pal's from." Akito added.

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Vincent." Eloise said.

"I think I've heard of you somewhere before..." Vincent looked curious to the blonde girl. 

Eloise shrugged. "I've always been told that people love me at the hotel because everyone loves my mother and nanny so much... I barely get to see my mother though since she works at a 'boring school'. She was thinking of having me go there, but a mess-up at nursery school did not go very well, so she decided to wait until I'm ready."

"What about your dad?" Vincent asked.

"I don't have a dad."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that." Vincent said out of comfort.

It was getting dark on the beach instantly with a possible storm coming.

"Tempête!" Felicity screeched.

"It's a storm!" Darla cried.

And where it seemed to pull Akito in and away from his family. 

"AKITO!!!" the others screamed for him.

Felicity grabbed onto him, Estelle grabbed for her, Vincent grabbed too while Eloise tried to help. But the storm was much too strong for them as Akito began to slip out of Felicity's grip the same was said for Estelle's grip and Vincent's grip. The three were then pulled into the storm, but got separated as Felicity and Estelle were blown far away Akito was as well, but then landed in the ocean. The kids all screamed once it seemed like they were all knocked off course from each other. During the the storm each of the three were knocked out, not knowing that one of them would meet his true love.

After the kids were swept away, Cherry came to the beach, looking as severe as the storm.

"WHERE'S MY CHILD!?" she yelled, her voice hauntingly echoing.

"Cherry... Calm..." Darla tried to soothe one of her oldest friends.

"Something happened to her..." Cherry's eyes turned red as her fangs were popping out. "I KNEW THIS WOULD BE A BAD IDEA!"

"Don't worry, Cherry, we'll find them." Atticus said.

"You had better..." Cherry looked very impatient and menacing.

"This has been the only time where I've seen you actually worry about your daughter..." Forte mumbled.

Cherry glared back at him. "You put her there..."

"You decided to carry her for nine months." Forte folded his arms with a victorious smirk.

"BUY ME SOMETHING!" Cherry snarled to win this argument, looking very peeved like a mother bear.

"How's about we go and find them?" Mo suggested.

"I agree." Patch said.

Cherry growled a little. Forte gave her some dead, wilting flowers.

Cherry looked to him, then smiled. "Black and icy... Just like my heart..."

While this was going on, Akito's body was drifting off into an area he would not recognize. There was an old man with a young adult woman as they saw Akito in the water.

"Oh, the poor thing... He must've been shipwrecked..." the woman said.

"We better let him rest... He can meet the others if he wants to..." the man said to her as they saw the poor boy.

The man and woman carried Akito out of the ocean, shocked that he was a merboy, but then his legs appeared as soon as he was dried off. The man and woman exchanged concerned and curious glances with each other, but they put Akito in a bed to rest up. The woman went back to her garden to make sure it was all okay. Akito then woke up in a room.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around.

Akito got out of the bed so he could find the owner of the house. The woman hummed as she tended to her garden, she was expecting company.

"Who's ever house this is, I'll leave them this note thanking them, but I must go." Akito said as he left a note telling he he had to go. He then left the house without the woman noticing. 

Once he reached the ocean, Akito dived in and began to make his way to find Estelle and Felicity no matter how long it would take. The woman hummed as she still cared for her garden.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a bunch of orangish fish along the water known as Magikarp, including a giant one that was actually a robot ship.

"What the heck?" Akito said as he now swam up to it and began to knock on his proving it was made out of metal.

The knock seemed to make three voices cry out. This startled Akito and decided that maybe he should just go on his way and up to the surface and see if he could hitch a ride on a boat. And where he swam up to find a boat along with some Pokemon and people on the boat.

"Do you guys see anything?" one boy with spiked black hair in a vest with a red and white hat asked.

"I think we're okay..." the girl with spiky orange hair said as she held a Pokemon called a Togepi in her arms like she always has.

"Pika..." a yellow Pokemon known as a Pikachu wandered, then saw Akito and looked startled a bit. "PIKA PIIIII!!!" he sounded alarmed from stranger danger.

"What, a stranger, where?!" The girl with long black hair exclaimed and then began to look around.

Pikachu clung to the girl like a surrogate mother.

"There, there, it's okay, Pikachu..." the girl tried to calm the Pokemon.

The boy with the hat came over and looked for the 'stranger'. "Anyone out there?" he asked, a little protectively in case this stranger was a threat.

"Down here." Akito said as he was now right next to the boat's side.

The people and the Pokemon looked down to see Akito.

"PIIIIIKAAAAAA!" Pikachu spazzed out, nearly electrocuting his trainer.

"PIKACHU, CALM DOWN!" the boy tried to settle the electric based Pokemon. "Sorry... He gets weird around new people..." he said to Akito apologetically.

"It's okay, but is he a Pikachu?" Akito asked, knowing all about Pokemon, especially since he watched every episode before and after reading and watching mystery movies and novels.

"Oh, yes, my first and best Pokemon," the boy smiled. "By the way, my name's Ash Ketchum."

The red-haired girl came over, holding her Togepi. "Oh, my... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but, um, mind helping me get into your boat?" Akito asked, extending his hand out to them.

"Sure, come here." the stronger tan boy held out his hand to Akito, trying not to get pulled into the ocean himself.

The girl with black hair also helped Akito out of the ocean and onto the boat they were surprised at what they saw. The red-haired girl went to get a towel, then noticed the tail fin before it disappeared and became legs. In the distance, there was an older teenage girl with wavy black hair with a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. She swam away from the boat, quickly going off like she was about to warn someone about something. No one else ever saw her.

"Whew, thanks," Akito said. "By the way, my name is Akito Fudo."

"Hi, Akito." Ash smiled.

"I'm Misty," the red-haired girl smiled. "I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"Yeah, that'd be messy, the name's Tracey." the tan boy added.

"Emi, come meet our guest!" Ash called to the black-haired girl who seemed to resemble the woman Akito met earlier by accident.

"Coming, bro," The black-haired girl said as she made her way over to them. "Hello, I'm Emi and it's so nice to meet you....."

Everything became silent as Emi and Akito's eyes met and felt like they were the only two there.

"This is my sister, Emi," Ash said, then noticed that Akito didn't respond in anyway. "Uhh... Akito?"

"He looks like Brock when he sees Nurse Joy." Misty smirked a little.

"Can he help it if Nurse Joy just looks so beautiful!" Tracey retorted.

Misty rolled her crystal blue eyes slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Fine..." Akito rubbed his bandanna covered head, but then noticed it wasn't there. "WHERE'S MY BANDANNA!? Mom gave me that on my first birthday!"

"Calm down, it's just a bandanna." Tracey told him.

"It's not just a bandanna!" Akito seemed to be freaking out.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay... We'll help you... And maybe find your family too... They must be worried." Ash smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, they must be, I got separated from them by a storm and I also have to find my twin sister and cousin." Akito said.

They then noticed a bandanna floating in the water.

Meanwhile, the older teenage girl came away from the ocean, then dried her feet and her hair a little.

"Melody, there you are!" Eric rushed to his daughter.

"Hey, Dad..." Melody looked to him. "I saw this other merboy, but I haven't seen him before."

"Are you sure?" Eric looked curious.

"Yeah..." Melody nodded. "Do you think Mom might know him?"

"We'll have to ask, she's waiting for you in the dining room anyway." Eric took his daughter inside their home by the ocean.

"Okay, I'm coming." Melody said.

The crimson-haired now land woman and current queen, Ariel was at the dinner table, wearing her formal purple dress as Chef Louise stood by, waiting to serve the royal family.

"Mom... I have to ask you something I saw from my swim," Melody said to her mother. "It's very important."

"Okay, we'll talk about it once we're alone." Ariel smiled as Louise served them before returning to the kitchen.

"But, Mom, it's very, very important." Melody said.

"We're going to eat now, honey, it can wait..." Ariel told her daughter.

Melody sighed, then gave in as she ate the best food anyone her age could be given. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Mom, I have to tell you RIGHT NOW!"

Ariel sighed. "Okay, Melody... Chef Louise, could we have some privacy."

"Of course, madame..." the chef tipped his toque to her, then went into the kitchen.

Eric looked with a smile to his daughter. "So, what's so important that couldn't wait?"

Melody bit her lip as she tapped her fingers around the napkin she was holding. "I saw a merboy that I had never seen before..." she whispered. "But... He seemed so human... He wore a shirt and a bandanna..." 

Ariel and Eric looked puzzled, they never heard anyone under the sea that seemed like that.

"I'm serious, I saw him, I don't know, but he had a red tail fin..." Melody tried to back up her story, she felt like she wasn't believed.

"Very strange, I've never heard or met any merboy like the one you saw before." Ariel said.

"You don't think maybe Ursula or Morgana are back...?" Melody looked a little worried.

"I really doubt it, honey, they're both long gone now." Eric tried to calm his daughter.

"What about Evil Manta or Marina Del Rey?" Melody hadn't met Marina, but had heard a story of her once as a bedtime story before she knew that the stories she was told about the ocean were true. "Maybe they're in disguise trying to plague the ocean."

"I'll ask Daddy if he's seen anything odd, but I doubt that's the case." Ariel tried to soothe her daughter's worries. She was curious herself of who this strange new merboy was.

They all then went back to eating.

Meanwhile, back with the group, Ash's Lapras grabbed the bandanna and brought it over to them.

"Thanks, Lapras." Ash smiled, then got the bandanna back and dried it out, giving it to Akito.

Akito smiled and tied the bandanna back on his head where it belonged. "That's better."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, he seemed to have grown fond of the new boy now.

"Hey there, boy," Akito said, bending down to the Pokemon, then petting it. "Man, this is amazing, I didn't know that Pokemon were real."

Pikachu purred from the petting.

"Oh, yes, they are," Misty smiled. "They do sound a little odd to some people, I admit, but they're great companions and fun to train with... If only I could train Togepi though."

"Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon." Emi smiled as she remembered that day. 

"Also Professor Oak's idea." Ash added in with a chuckle.

"Professor Oak?" Akito said. "Well, anyways, where I'm from, we don't have any Pokemon, Pokeballs, or Pokedexes, we don't even have evolution stones." 

"Your world sounds boring, little fella." Tracey chuckled a little, giving him a shove from Misty and Emi.

"Sorry about that," Emi said to Akito. "I just can't imagine a world without Pokemon."

"Me neither, maybe Pokemon are real and they just haven't showed themselves to the rest of the world, scared of how everyone will want to treat them." Akito said from his detective skills.

"Maybe that's it, we don't really know, but everyone we know at least has one." Emi shrugged.

"Do you also know Team Rocket?" Ash asked their new friend.

"Team Rocket? Hmm... No." Akito answered, truthfully.

"Team Rocket's the worst." Misty looked angry.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double." Ash mocked the dangerous duo with their talking Pokemon companion.

"Team Rocket is almost always after our Pikachu," Emi explained to Akito. "Jessie and James... They also have a Meowth that can talk. Their Boss wants Pikachu, but not just any for some reason... We always defeat them though and they go 'blasting off again', but they won't quit until they get what they come for."

"There are others though, but we mostly see those two, like there's Cassidy and Hutch." Misty added, getting the green-haired Team Rocket member's name wrong like always.

"They sound like their whole organization is evil while some of them are just plain annoying." Akito said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Emi said.

"Especially their Meowth..." Ash rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry folded her arms as she sat near the sand with Forte carrying a gloomy black Parasol over her to keep the sun away from her and vice versa. 

"We can't find Akito and Estelle anywhere..." Atticus frowned. 

"And Flick?" Cherry asked sharply.

"Not sure where she could be either..." Darla pouted as she held Eloise close to her.

Cherry looked a little angry. 

"And now we run..." Forte sensed anger in his wife. "Cerise, calm..."

"We need to get her back," Cherry looked very angry, then pointed sharply to her husband's chest. "You know what'll happen if HE found out I'm still alive and so is she!"

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Mo said. "Hello?"

"Who's he?" Atticus asked.

Cherry blinked, then folded her arms, turning her back on him. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

"You should tell him, he's your friend, besides, he might be able to help you find a way out of it." Forte prompted her, being like her childhood mentor again.

"He wouldn't understand..." Cherry snorted. "Besides, you were there... It sounded ridiculous and look at what happened!"

"Thank goodness for telling me, Erin, and please be sure to keep an eye out for Estelle and Felicity okay?" Mo asked.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for them." The female boat driver said from the other line.

Mo then hung up the phone and where this caught Cherry's attention.

Cherry zipped over instantly. "Felicity!?" 

Forte narrowed his eyes. "Cerise was never that fond of Flick before..."

"Really?" Atticus and Darla asked.

"Yes, she..." Forte was about to tell them, but decided to wait since Eloise was there and he couldn't risk letting a child hear this.

"Where's Flick?" Cherry asked Mo frantically.

"I don't know, but Akito seems to be on boat with some Pokemon trainers and is now in the middle of *gulps* the Orange Islands." Mo said nervously, even though this was true, she was afraid that Cherry was going to freak out.

"Orange Islands?" Cherry asked. "And you don't know where Felicity is?"

Mo nodded with a nervous smile. Cherry blinked with a zany laugh, then screamed, pulling her hair.

"Listen. I asked Erin to make sure that she keeps an eye out for Estelle and Felicity. So as soon as she finds them, she'll call us, now please let go of my hair and calm down!" Mo said trying to calm Cherry down.

Cherry scowled, folding her arms then and sighed. "I need a smoke..." she took out her pack, then took out one of the cigarettes.

Forte held out the lighter for her as she got one of the awful sticks into her mouth, lighting it. "You promised me you'd never smoke... You hated it since you were a toddler..."

"That was before I knew I'd live forever and nothing would kill me..." Cherry looked to him as she let smoke escape from her lungs, taking advantage of the benefits of being immortal.

"I just hope that the children will be okay." Mo said.

Meanwhile, back with the group as the boat finally ashore up to an island called Shamouti Island...

Everyone got out, but they were greeted by people with spears and masks. Tracey looked nervous and backed up with Misty, Ash, Akito, and Emi, a little scared and overwhelmed.

"How are you?" one of the people asked, removing a mask revealing to be a young woman with short brown hair with blue eyes. "It's been a while."

"Carol, how are you?" the green-haired woman who was in charge of the boat smiled down as Pikachu scattered across deck. "It's great to see you."

"What are you doing back on Shamouti Island?" Carol asked.

"We got caught in a storm and came in and looks like we came at just the perfect time." Erin said.

"You're right, the village festival starts today." Carol said.

"This is my favorite island holiday!" Erin beamed. "Are you gonna be the star of the show again?"

"No, I'm too old to be the festival maiden anymore," Carol smiled apologetically. "So this year, my little sister's gonna take over for me. I wonder where she could b--"

"Right here!" a sharp female voice called, revealing a younger girl with a green beret, sunglasses, a pink top with blue pants, and sandals with an orange shoulder bag. "The only one here not wearing some stupid costume! You'd think I could in a couple of centuries we'd outgrow this this!"

"It's our tradition, you should be honored to take part!" Carol snapped at her sister.

"Don't worry, I'll play my role in the big legend, I've only seen you do it like a zillion times." The girl said as if it didn't sound important.

"Just be there! That's my little sister Melody, but don't be fooled, she's not always this adorable," Carol said before noticing Ash, Emi, and Akito. "Who are these three?"

"Oh, sorry," Erin smiled apologetically. "This is Ash Ketchum, and this is his sister, Emi, they're Pokemon trainers, and that's Akito Fudo, he's the son of a detective."

Ash smiled sheepishly.

"POKEMON TRAINERS AND A DETECTIVE'S SON!?" the crowd gasped, then happily cheered.

'Why did they suddenly all get excited?' Akito thought.

This also caught Melody's attention as she looked down to see what was happening. Misty looked a little steamed about Melody kissing Ash like that.

Melody looked to her. "Are you Akito's big sister?"

"I am not!" Misty hissed to her.

"Then I guess you must be Akito or Ash's girlfriend." Melody shrugged.

"Ugh, gross!" Misty snorted.

Emi seemed to blush about the girlfriend thing.

"Anyways, why did you all cheer by the way?" Akito asked.

"It is because the legend foretells your arrivals that only with you three and the Guardian of the Waters vanquish the Titans of fire, ice, and lightning. In your hands, oh Chosen Ones, rests the Earth's fate." An old man said seriously.

"It it does?" Ash asked nervously.

"Relax kid, it's just for the tourists," The old man said before the beak of his mask closed. "Blasted beak."

"And I don't think it's gross to be Akito's/Ash's girlfriend, Misty, why don't you guys come to the banquet starts around 8:00," Melody said before putting on her sunglasses. "Oh and Misty, try not to get jealous."

This made the others giggle to her as Pikachu climbed on top of Ash's head. 

"We have found our chosen ones!" the blue masked man called which called for a celebration.

It was getting dark, Cherry stared along the ocean shores and sighed. She walked off and felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she grabbed it and fell down onto her knees within the sand.

"Cerise, are you alright?" Forte rushed to her.

Cherry grunted and looked up to him suddenly with tears in her eyes. "We need to find Flick before HE comes back to us... We're running out of time! He's found out we're all still alive!"

The phone then began to ring.

"Hello?" Mo asked as she answered the phone.

"Mommy?" Estelle's voice said on the other line.

"Estelle..." Mo whispered, then called to alert the others. "It's ESTELLE!"

"Mama, I didn't think I'd hear from you again!" Estelle cried from the other line.

"Oh, are you okay?" Mo asked frantically. "Are Akito and Felicity with you? Are you hurt any? Are you hungry?"

"Me and Felicity are okay!" Estelle called out on the other line. "And I think I see Akito with some new friends!" 

"Where are you?" Mo asked frantically.

Cherry rushed over. "Felicity, it's Maman, are you okay?"

"We are fine like Estelle has said, Maman, but there are weird creatures here with Akito and new friends." Felicity explained, sounding rather calm.

"They are called Pokemon and I can't believe I'm saying this but, their real Pokemon are actually real." Estelle said.

"Did you guys swallow sea water?" Cherry scoffed. "That's impossib--AAAUGH!" she grabbed her stomach, falling again.

Forte picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"Put me down!" Cherry whined.

"Maman....?" Felicity sounded worried.

Cherry then heard another voice on the phone saying 'pika pika pika pikachu'. She groaned as she held her stomach. "Pokemon...?" she mumbled.

"There is a celebration happening here right now!" Felicity cheered as the native music filled the air. 

"Where are you?" Cherry sounded sickly. "We'll come find you..."

"We're on Shamouti Island and it looks like they're having some kind of festival." Estelle said.

"Felicity, you can't wander off too far!" Cherry cried.

"Why not, Maman?" Felicity asked. "You never let me do anything fun! How come?"

"Flick... It's not safe..."

"I am going to celebrate with Estelle and you cannot stop me this time, Maman!" Felicity yelled before it sounded like she was storming off.

"Felicity, wait! Bye, everyone, see you all soon." Estelle said before hanging up.

"Flick..." Cherry whispered. "This isn't good... Now he'll find her for sure!"

"Y-You don't know that, Cerise..." Forte whispered. 

"They brought him back from the dead after we escaped, he could find us anywhere!" Cherry yelped.

"Who is she talking about?" Eloise asked the other adults. 

Atticus and Mo shrugged.

"I can't let you all be apart of this..." Cherry said to them. 

"Just tell them, Cerise..." Forte nudged his wife.

"Please tell us, Cherry." Mo said.

"It might make you feel better..." Darla soothed.

Cherry sighed as she shook a little, being taken to bed, but Forte allowed everyone to see her. Forte decided to take Eloise out of the room and allow her to play with his organ with Darla in the room since the mother and daughter rarely got to have time together. Forte would tell Darla once the story was over for them.

"Atticus, Mo, do you remember after my 19th birthday when I committed suicide and Forte saved me by jumping after me and biting my neck, making me immortal like him?" Cherry prompted.

"Yes, you also said that you had to move away because you mysteriously disappeared after that night when you made Forte go back to Belle and the Beast back in the 18th century and they all thought he was long dead for what he did on the enchanted Christmas." Mo nodded, remembering.

"Well, you see... I didn't exactly move away... When I disappeared... I was on my way back from somewhere, but it started to rain and I met this young couple who had just gotten engaged and they decided to give me a ride, but they were lost themselves and they ended up in a castle..." Cherry started to explain.

"Who were they?" Atticus asked.

"Well, they were interesting... People..." Cherry said. "Their domestic Magenta, their handyman Riff Raff, their groupie Columbia, and their master who was a prince and also a doctor who held the secret to life itself... They're all aliens from a galaxy hidden from known scientists and planeteers called Transylvania." 

"Never heard of those people..." Mo whispered a bit.

"I knew their Old Queen, Lavender," Forte put in. "When Cherry came to visit, she was forced to stay... She had no choice because they were looking for the prince's long-lost daughter who had been separated from them and they were going to try to bring her home to become the rightful heir to Transsexual, Transylvania."

"Why would they make you stay?" Atticus asked.

"Why do you think?" Cherry answered his question with a question.

"So then the true heir of the throne would come?" Mo guessed.

"They already had." Cherry said.

Mo did a double take. "Wait... Are you the alien princess?"

"Yes..." Cherry nodded. "After they told me to stay, Frank told me he was my biological father and he accidentally lost me years ago and came to Earth to look for me, but his servants Riff Raff and Magenta were begging to return home after they thought I could be dead for all they knew, but Frank fell in love with Earth and most of its inhabitants... When the Queen died, Frank was made the new King and I was to be the next one in line for the throne and I really didn't want to. Forte came to work in the castle as a music tutor for me so he could become closer to me and I then realized that he actually and sincerely loves me and I let him became my firstborn's foster father and then Felicity was conceived... He wanted to banish Forte and he wanted to get rid of Felicity since she was the grandchild he never wanted, so he made me give her up to Belle and Adam's doorstop and never be seen again... Frank was killed by Riff Raff and he and Magenta were going to go back home themselves with me, but I faked my death in my bed and they found me dead, so Forte snuck by and took me back... A while later, I found Forte and Felicity, bringing our family back together... But Frank came back to life somehow and with Felicity out there, he'll find her and kidnap her and either kill her or force her to be married and make him an heir or heiress to the throne."

"Oh, no." Mo said.

"Don't worry, Akito is with them he's got one other thing that's on my side." Atticus said, showing what he meant by lifting up an entire sofa above his head, without struggling or falling down.

"You don't understand... I'm from a species that eats human beings and has serious anger issues," Cherry said to him. "Frank even tried to make the perfect man that was big and strong... These people will eat up your emotions! They have no souls! Especially Magenta..." she pouted. "I've spent the past six years as her chew toy..."

"Oh, dear," Atticus said. "Well then, we might need to get to the Orange Islands immediately."

"I can't..." Cherry looked very weak. "I don't know how... Don't ask me... But they've found me and they're draining me of my immortality until they find me or Felicity..."

"Oh, no." Atticus said.


	4. Chapter 4

While this was going on Akito finally found Estelle and Felicity and he had found them at the same banquet that he and his new friends were going to attend. Estelle, Felicity, and Akito talked as they followed Ash, Tracey, Misty, and Emi up with the islanders, talking about what had happened with them.

'This is great, now I found Estelle and Felicity and now we're going to a banquet.' Akito thought.

"Are you okay, Felicity?" Estelle asked.

Felicity snorted, folding her arms. "Stupide Maman...." she mumbled. "She never liked me... She left moi and Papa when I was born and came back, but she barely pays any of the attention to moi!"

"I'm sure that Aunt Cherry has a reason." Akito said.

"Papa says she is silly..." Felicity murmured.

Pikachu blinked to her, then jumped in her arms, cuddling with her and not zapping her at all.

Felicity blinked, then smiled. "You are the cute strange monster thing I had ever saw."

"He's not a monster, Felicity, he's a Pokemon." Estelle said.

"Well, he's kind of a monster." Ash shrugged.

"Battle monster to be exact," Misty added. "But he won't hurt you." 

"You are still the most cute thing there ever would be!" Felicity smiled as she still held Pikachu for Ash and Emi.

"You're the second person Pikachu has warmed up fast to." Emi said.

"I guess he just likes me..." Felicity shrugged as she held the yellow Pokemon.

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu nuzzled with her.

"He does like you and Akito too," Emi said. "You guys must be special." 

"Papa says I am a lot like Maman when she was a little girl..." Felicity shrugged as they were going for a table.

Once they each got to a table, they all sat down.

"I hope we get to see more Pokemon." Estelle said.

"I'm sure you guys will." Emi smiled as she allowed Akito to take a seat next to her. 

There was a lot of lively music and there seemed to be a parade as big as Chinese New Year with Pokemon costumes and floats. Erin was telling jokes to her friend Carol who laughed giddily in reply. People came with food for their guests and they happily ate while Misty looked rather steamed about something. 

"I can't wait to see what our parts in the legend ceremony are gonna be." Ash told his sister and new friend.

"Same with me." Akito and Emi said in unison and then blushed as soon as they noticed they talked at the same time.

"Um, are you okay?" Estelle asked Misty.

Misty ate her food rather aggressively. "How dare that girl ask if I'm Ash's girlfriend! The very nerve!"

Felicity looked suspicious of her. "Chip was the same way when Gabrielle called us boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Misty huffed a little. 

Melody finally got to sit with Ariel and discuss who she saw and described him.

"He sounds a lot like my cousin from the land..." Ariel remarked.

"You had a cousin on land, Mom?" Melody looked curious.

"Yes, I did," Ariel nodded. "His name is Atticus... I haven't seen him in a very long time, he works as a detective now, but that's all I know. He's also close with my first human friend Cherry like brother and sister. Atticus's mother was your grandmother's sister."

"I never knew that, what was she like?" Melody asked.

Ariel sighed sadly, but still smiled. "Your grandfather and your aunts say I was a lot like her... She really loved music and sang us to sleep every night before we would go to bed. It really wasn't the same without her for a real long time... But eventually we all moved on and things seemed better again... Then I met your father..."

"I wish that she could be here." Melody said.

"So do I..." Ariel hugged her daughter as she slightly sniffled.

Melody hugged her mother back.

"I'm sure this boy you mentioned could be a son of Atticus..." Ariel said as she looked to the distance. 

Melody backed up a little. "Could we see them? I'd love to meet them..."

Ariel shrugged, but smiled. "Well... Okay... I'm not sure how though... There's a lot of odd creatures called Pokemon around these days."

"Oh, please, Mom, please?" Melody begged, really wanting to meet her relatives she had never met before.

Ariel giggled with a sweet smile. "I see why your grandfather sees more me in you than your father... But, okay... You can also get to know your aunts and uncle better if we happen to run into them."

"Yes!" Melody said out of victory, happy to know that she would get to know her aunts and uncle and cousins.

Ariel went to her husband, explaining that Melody would like to go to the sea and meet her relatives. "Would you like to come with us, Eric?"

"I'd love to come," Eric said. "Besides, the more family the merrier."

Ariel smiled to her husband. "Great. Let's go tell her the good news then."

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte set out to finding the kids. They saw a lighthouse ahead and heard lively music.

"Oh, Cerise, you wouldn't wanna go there..." Forte mocked his wife. "It's tons of fun..."

Cherry scowled at him, leaving ahead in silence.

"Nice one, Romeo." Mo said.

"Yeah, nice." Patch said. He had decided to come along with them.

Forte sighed as he followed the others to find their children.

As the others sat with their food, Carol's sister Melody was on stage dressed up and playing with a conch shell to make music for everybody. She nearly looked like a glowing bride on her wedding day. 

"Guys, that's her!" Tracey called. "That girl, remember the beach?"

"Melody...?" Ash and Akito whispered, they seemed to be blown away by her.

Emi and Misty looked jealous, but did well to hide it. Melody played her song as she kept dancing along on stage with grace. The people of the land really enjoyed it and were glad that the girl decided to go along with it. 

"She's a big show-off." Misty huffed.

"For once I agree." Emi looked angry.

Melody finished her song which earned her a pleased applause. She then came down the stage, making her way to Ash, Akito, and Emi. "Hear ye all!" she called to the people of their land as she made an announcement about Ash and Akito, seeming to exclude Emi and Estelle. "Oh, Chosen Ones," she came to Ash and Akito. "You must climb to the shrine of which is wrong, and the world will be healed by the guardian song!"

"What do they do?" Felicity asked.

"I just told them." Melody smirked. 

"Yeah, we heard all that stuff, but what do we have to do?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it won't be very hard, guys, not for you," Melody said as she stood up. "Besides, all the Chosen Ones come back alive."

"Melody!" Carol called to her sister.

Melody giggled, waving to her, then turned back. "All you have to do is get this glass ball with three eyes," she said, demonstrating with fruits. "One for Fire Island, one for Ice Island, and one for Lightning Island. And you have to bring them to the shrine back here. And then, I celebrate by playing this song!" she got up, twirled around and played her shell again.

"And then it's over, oh, Chosen Ones." Melody said, bowing slightly.

"Do we get to wear a cool costume?" Ash asked very excitedly.

"Sorry, but it's just come as you are," Melody said as she collected the pear from Ash's hands as she took a bite out of it. "Besides, you look perfect to me, handsomest Chosen Ones in years." she winked to them. 

"Okay, get me a boat and I'm ready!" Ash stood up. "How 'bout you, Akito?"

"Yeah!" Akito said. "How about Emi?"

"Oh, don't worry about them or be in such a rush," Melody made them sit down. "Tonight's just for the party. Stay and have some fun."

"Well some things are more important than fun," Ash stood up again with Akito. "We're Ash and Akito, the Chosen Ones! This is serious, we gotta be responsible!"

"That's a switch..." Misty scoffed as she ate a grape.

"You know what, I like your attitudes," Erin smiled as she came over. "We can take MY boat, guys."

"Alright!" Ash and Akito cheered.

"You guys comin'?" Ash looked to the girls.

"Yeah, Emi, besides, you're a chosen one too." Akito said.

Pikachu grabbed Ash's hat and scampered off, getting their attention.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Emi cried.

Pikachu kept running with the hat, making everyone follow after him.

"Pikachu, get back here with Ash's hat!" Akito called out.

Pikachu kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the adults go to the party, it seemed like it was too late.

"THEY'RE GONE!" Cherry looked very menacing.

But then saw Estelle and Felicity with Misty, Togepi, and Tracey. 

"Hey, have you seen children around here?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, but what did they look like?" Misty asked, a little frightened by this woman who looked rather young to be a mother.

"Twins, a boy and a girl, and a little girl who's a little accident prone." Cherry explained.

"A little accident prone?" Forte snorted under his breath.

Cherry elbowed him in the stomach.

"Aunt Cherry!" Estelle called out with a smile. "Mom!"

"Estelle!" Mo rushed to her daughter, hugging her instantly.

"Bonjour, Maman..." Felicity looked blankly up to her mother.

"Flick... They didn't get you..." Cherry whispered as she hugged her daughter, literally for the first time and where this shocked Felicity.

"Estelle, where's your brother?" Atticus asked.

"He's with Ash and the others, Pikachu took Ash's hat!" Estelle shrieked.

"Ash?" Forte seemed not to know this Ash despite knowing almost everyone anyone else knew.

"Which way did they go?" Mo asked.

"That way." Felicity pointed to the distance as it looked like there was a couple of people with a cat figure coming through the water not too far from them.

"Better get them." Cherry picked up Felicity in her arms to hold.

"They must have gotten on a boat and are now possibly crossing the ocean to get to somewhere." Atticus said.

"Then who are those folks?" Mo saw the people in the boat coming.

Forte squinted his eyes. "One of them looks like a former student of mine... I was also a private tutor."

"Worst teacher ever..." Cherry glanced up at him. 

"Come on, we gotta get them!" Estelle cried.

Misty looked at who they were talking about and just groaned.

"What is it?" Estelle asked her.

"Team Rocket." Misty sighed. 

Lightning bolts were in the distance.

"The storm looks bad, what if they can't make it to the island?" Melody said before looking to her sister. "Carol, I have to take your boat."

"I'm not getting in a boat." Cherry said strictly.

"What are you going to do, stay out here in the rain?" Forte glanced at her.

"I hate boats..." Cherry glared around everyone in response.

"Fine, you can stay here, but I'm going after them." Melody said.

"But Melody, what can you do?" Carol asked.

"Just trust me." Melody glanced to her sister before leaving.

Misty, Tracey carrying Togepi and Estelle then joined her. The rain frantickly drizzled down as they went out to the water.

"Maman, let me go with them." Felicity ran off after the others.

"FLICK, NO!" Cherry cried as her daughter left. "FELICITY, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Felicity glared at her mother. "NON!" she yelled before continuing to go.

Cherry groaned as she knew that she had to go after her.

"Let me get her... I am her father..." Forte said.

"No, you've had her lifetime of this, allow me..." Cherry sighed as she went after their daughter.

Forte allowed her to go after Felicity. Cherry couldn't get her clothes wet, so she took them off, showing her black underclothes.

Forte whistled in the distance, his eyes widening at that. "I remember why we got married again..." he muttered.

Cherry went back a little and jumped into the water, swimming the best she could once the boat was leaving without her.

"Come on, Mo." Atticus said.

Both of them dove in and changed into their merpeople forms and began to swim so they could follow the boat. Forte sat once he was alone and started to contemplate his life.

Triton floated over the water, seeing his daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes, Triton, and thank you for letting me do this too." Eric told him gratefully.

"It's my pleasure..." Triton nodded, he then raised his golden trident, turning them all into merpeople themselves, even Eric was given a dark blue tail fin so he could join his family.

They all then dived in not knowing that this was going to be an adventure that would have the fate of the world in it.

Meanwhile, with Erin, Ash, Emi, Akito and Pikachu...

"I hope the legend ceremony doesn't include a funeral." Ash gulped as they dodged another killer wave.

This storm was pretty bad, they might not be able to make it to the island. 

Melody was running off to get a boat. "You stay in the dry and warmth, we'll be back!" she told Forte as they went off.

Forte nodded, about to go inside as the storm was getting worse by the minute. Misty then got into the boat.

"What are you coming for?" Melody glared at Misty.

"To find my friends!" Misty snapped back. "And you think it's because I like Ash, then you're wrong, because I don't!"

"Hey, chill out, you seem tense about someone who's not your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a boy and a friend, but he's not my boyfriend!"

"You two talking about me?" Tracey asked as he came into the boat.

"Togepi." Togepi said.

"I don't think they did." Estelle said as she came into the boat.

Melody looked sharp as she drove the boat through the water, able to get there more swiftly than Erin's boat. Little did they know, Team Rocket had snuck aboard.

"I hope we don't die in the storm." Estelle said.

The clouds were breaking apart surprisingly enough.

"It looks like the storm's over!" Emi called out.

"But the waves keep getting rougher." Erin stated.

"This is it, we're going to be in for a wild ride!" Akito called out.

And where Akito was righ,t it was going to be a wild ride as the waves kept getting rougher. The waves were so extreme that the waves pushed the boat out of the water, but right back in.

"I'm sorry, Eloise, your surprise will have to wait until a later time." Darla told her daughter as she kept her inside with Maestro Forte.

"But, Mommy, I wanted it..." Eloise was told she was going to be given a big shock and a nice surprise today, but pouted that it would have to be delayed.

"I'm sorry, dear..." Darla hugged her daughter.

"This isn't fair, I hate storms." Eloise said.

"Chin up, sweetie," Forte attempted to soothe the girl. "It won't last forever..."

"Maestro's right," Darla nodded in agreement, then looked curiously to him. "Where's your wife and daughter?"

Forte sighed sharply. "Out..."

"Wait, you mean they're out there in that storm?!" Eloise asked. "Are they crazy?!" 

"My daughter takes after her mother's ambitions," Forte merely shrugged. "Though, I don't remember her being like this..."

"She was always dark and gloomy when I first met her." Darla said to the court composer.

"She wasn't... I think that was probably my fault..." Forte rubbed his arm. "Back when I first knew her as a child... While the other servants were interested in getting Belle and the Master together to become human again."

"Wow." Eloise said.

"I've always wondered about how you two got fully together..." Darla said as she sat down at a seat.

"Well, whenever you want a story, I'll be happy to tell you." Forte replied.

"Story?" Eloise sounded interested.

"Yes... It's always been a big part of our lives..." Forte looked out the window and sighed as the storm seemed to be getting rough, but not as rough as earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash and Akito were by a temple once they finally got Ash his hat back.

"We made it, but..." Erin said.

Pikachu then got off the boat and began to run towards and up the stairs to the temple.

"Pikachu, wait!" Emi called.

Ash, Akito, and Emi began to go after Pikachu.

"Wait, Ash, Akito, Emi, we shouldn't, the wind might pick up again!" Erin called out to them.

"But Pikachu's been acting really weird lately!" Emi called back.

"Wait, Pikachu doesn't act like this from time to time?" Akito asked Emi.

"Never." Emi said.

"Then we better find out why Pikachu is acting this way then." Akito said.

All three of them then continued to follow after Pikachu to find out why it was acting so strange. Team Rocket was hiding behind rocks, they felt lucky as the wind blew and there was coming the yellow Pokemon that their boss always sent them for. They all laughed as it seemed like they were finally going to get what they wanted. Ash kept following his Pokemon, not understanding why it was acting like this way, but hopefully it would stop soon. Pikachu did stop at the top of the steps and there seemed to be some ancient temple behind him once Ash finally came. 

Akito and Emi also finally came to the top of the stairs to see the ancient temple. Pikachu disappeared once they finally came. Ash, Akito, and Emi walked up, seeing the temple, wondering about it.

Pikachu climbed the top of it, looking at them. "Pika Pika Pikachu..." he chittered, gesturing to a red sphere inside of the statue's mouth. 

"The ancient sphere..." Ash whispered once he recognized it and reached out to grab it. Once he grabbed it, he began to pull it. It seemed to be stuck, so Emi and Akito helped him out. 

Pikachu chanted to them strictly, as if he was encouraging them to try harder.

"Come on, we can do it!" Akito called out.

Ash kept trying, but soon enough, it was finally loose. He walked out of the temple with his Pokemon, sister, and new friend and he saw that there appeared to be a fire inside of the ball. 

"Pika!" Pikachu said to them, then went off again, he seemed to know everything now.

"Let's get going to Lightning Island next." Akito said as he followed Pikachu.

Pikachu went with them, however, Team Rocket was there. 

"Oh, no..." Ash and Emi groaned.

Meowth stood in front of the two humans with a grin with the blue-haired boy and the pink-haired girl in their Team Rocket uniforms.

"Who are those three?" Akito asked.

"Team Rocket..." Ash grumbled.

"Jessie." the girl said her name.

"And James." the boy then said.

"We're in a hurry and the weather's lookin' bad out here!" Emi yelled at them.

"It has been bad, always like our luck," Jessie pouted, then looked sharp to the kids. "But our luck's changed and our ship's finally come in!" 

As she said that, as if on cue, a ship came up in the air. Jessie, James, and Meowth turned around and screamed as the ship came and they ran off, screaming to avoid it. There was a merman from behind the ship who lifted his golden trident to make the ship ride over safely.

"Quick, get out of the way!" Akito called out.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Mr. Hero!" Melody snapped once the ship fully came in and they got away just in time and scolded them for not staying where they were told to.

"Welcome to my world..." Misty sighed as she hugged her Togepi. 

"How did you guys get over those waves?" Emi asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, but there was a King Merman out at the sea that helped us." Tracey explained.

"Yeah, right..." Emi snorted in disbelief.

"A king merman?" Akito asked. "Yeah, I don't know whether to believe you or not."

"Listen to me, kid," Jessie cut in as she, James, and Meowth were nearly beaten up. "When you get into fault with the opposite sex, you're asking for trouble!"

"Yes, and that's the kind of trouble I stay out of." James smiled a little.

"Yeah, these two don't need the opposite sex cuz they got each other." Meowth added.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Jessie hissed at the talking Pokemon.

Meowth began to laugh and Estelle joined in. There were suddenly sparks and an electrified bird like creature was zapping the ground, making everyone try to dodge them, especially Team Rocket. 

"That's a Zapdos!" Akito recognized. 

The electric bird Pokemon zapped certain rocks which made them glow blue.

"This is bad." Estelle said.

The Zapdos kept zapping, but luckily, none of them were hurt.

"Pika..." Pikachu stood up, his red cheeks charging up as he was ready to charge, even if he wasn't commanded to do so. 

"Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled.

"Pika... CHUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu zapped away anyway to face the Zapdos. 

Zapdos kept flapping its arms and zapped the pikachu right back, nearly knocking him out cold. 

"Oh, is he okay?" Emi asked worriedly.

The Zapdos was going down and slowly landed back on the stone temple, petrifying itself. There were still a few sparks here and there however.

"W-What's going on?" Estelle asked.

"I am not liking this..." Felicity shook a little.

Pikachu kept trying to shock the Zapdos, running out of energy very quickly. 

"Pikachu is zapping, but Zapdos isn't even feeling its attacks!" Jessie observed.

"Those aren't attacks, Jessie," Meowth said to her. "Pikachu's tryin' ta talk to Zapdos! Its sayin' 'what're you doin' here on Fire Island'?" he translated as the humans watched the Pokemon interact.

Akito, Estelle, and Felicity were now able to understand and talk to the Pokemon as one of the sparks hit each of them. Zapdos and Pikachu zapped each other very aggressively.

"Translation?" Jessie asked.

"What's it saying?" James added.

"It's saying that 'Moltres used to rule here, but now that Moltres is gone, lightning shall rule over fire and I proclaim this island as mine from this day forward'." Meowth, Emi, Akito, Estelle, and Felicity translated.

"I guess Moltres flew the coop." Meowth had a small laugh at that.

The electrical shocks were getting a lot worse. They were going up high over the cloudy skies and something strange was slowly coming down from the sky that didn't look like a cloud. The humans all looked afraid and shocked. 

Cherry folded her arms as she looked out to the surface, looking dark and cold as always. "They are going to die..." she muttered. 

"WHAT!?" Eloise overheard that. "No, they can't!"

"They might... Who can say, really?" Cherry merely shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"But, how can you tell?" Eloise asked.

Cherry sighed. "My life... She is very unpleasant..."

"Eloise, I think you should get some sleep now..." Darla said to her daughter. 

"No, Mommy, not until I know Akito, Emi, and Felicity are okay!" Eloise protested.

"But, dear..." Darla said.

"Please, Mommy..." Eloise begged.

Darla sighed, but then smiled softly. "Well... Okay..."

"Do you know if they're okay?" 

"I'm afraid I don't, dear..."

"They should be fine as long as they follow their destinies," Forte chimed in, attempting to help. "I don't know much about these Pokemon, can they kill you?"

"Not the ones I've read about," Cherry said, glancing back at him. "They DO have life threatening powers though like electrical storms, but they often only attack others for leisure for their trainer's benefit to earn more so they can catch them all."

"Amazing." Eloise said. "Could I have one?" she then asked her mother.

"Oh, I don't know if Mr. Salamone would allow Pokemon running around his hotel..." Darla chuckled nervously, she may have been loved in the hotel enough for them to have Eloise wander around by herself while she would work, but she knew that some of the Pokemon would be enough to make the hotel manager literally hit the roof. 

"Hmf..." Eloise folded her arms, pouting firmly.

"But, we'll see what we can do." Darla said.

Eloise giggled and hugged her mother, she really valued this time she got to spend with her since Darla lived away from the Plaza Hotel and often traveled the world, but everyone was usually nice and patient with Eloise because they loved Darla and her Nanny so much. It was also a sign that Darla really redeemed herself as a former child star.

"I don't see sparks anymore..." Cherry said as she never left the window.

Forte rushed to her side to take a look as well.

"What is going on out there?" Darla asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think there's a blimp or something out there." Cherry glanced back.

"It looks like some kind of floating castle." Eloise said.

"Maybe we should go over there..." Cherry shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll go, Darla, keep your daughter safe." Forte said warning.

"Aw, Maestro, can't I--" Eloise wanted to ask.

"Non, child... You stay with your maman..." Forte said as he put Cherry into a warmer coat since it was colder outside now.

"Yes, sir." Eloise groaned.

"Come on, we better hurry before someone gets killed..." Cherry said as she left with her husband.

Forte nodded, following her. "Be careful..." the told the two, then walked off.

"It'll be all right, Ellie..." Darla told her daughter sweetly. "Besides, look at it this way, we can spend more time together... I miss you every day Nanny or you call me from the Plaza."

"I've missed you too, Mother." Eloise said.

"I'm sorry I'm not around often, believe me, I would if I could..." Darla soothed. "I'd let you come to my school, but you remember the nursery school incident... I'm not sure if you'd be mature enough to stay with me and your 'Aunt' Amber."

"Oh, please, Mother, I've grown up so much now that I'm six!" Eloise spun around in pirouette like she almost always did.

"Oh, I don't know, dear..." Darla was really unsure about Eloise going with her which is why Eloise stayed at the hotel while she would be off teaching at the boarding school out of the country.


	7. Chapter 7

The floating castle was now coming down slowly. The gang, including Team Rocket was going with it. The Zapdos was also trapped and unable to fly away from the dark forces. The ship was going into the castle and they were locked inside. Melody, Ariel, and Eric looked up.

"They were there!" Melody pointed up, she didn't fully see, but she caught a glimpse of Akito and Emi. "Now they're stuck..."

"There's gotta be a way for us to help them." Eric said.

"How, Daddy?" Melody asked.

"Ariel, do you know anyone who could help?" Eric asked his mermaid wife.

Melody hoped that there was a way to help them.

"I-I'm not sure..." Ariel said softly. She then looked in the distance, squinting her eyes. "Is that... Cherry?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Eric said.

"It can't be, what's she doing out here...?" Melody had to wonder.

A familiar blonde merman with copper brown eyes came up, he had a mustache with slight stubble. "Ariel...?"

Ariel turned to him and recognized him instantly and hugged him. "Urchin!"

The two shared a hug, but had to break it up.

"Melody thinks she saw someone strange and they were taken up to that castle!" Ariel pointed up, even if that story sounded strange.

Urchin looked up and hummed. "I see..." he believed her somehow. "I may not be like your father, but I'll try to help."

"Thanks, you're the greatest." Ariel said.

"Sure..." Urchin smiled to his new family, also very thrilled to be an uncle. "You got cousins to meet." he told Melody.

Melody giggled. 

"One of those Pokemon creatures will help us," Urchin explained. "One that lives in water, looks like an otter and a seagull."

"Cool." Melody said.

"I'm not sure what it's called though." Urchin said then.

"How have you been?" Ariel asked him.

"I'm fine... But... Someone promised to meet me and have a surprise for me, but I guess the storm has kept them away..." Urchin sighed as he stared at the water they were in. 

"FORTE! GET US UP THERE!" Cherry yelled.

"That is Cherry!" Ariel recognized then.

Melody looked over. "Aunt Cherry?"

"That's Cherry for sure." Eric said.

The merpeople swam over, accidentally splashing over the immortal woman.

"WATCH IT!" Cherry hissed, then noticed who splashed her. "Ariel?"

"Cherry..." Ariel whispered.

"What're you doing here?" Cherry asked, wringing her hair now. 

"We were gonna ask you the same thing." Melody remarked.

"We're looking for my daughter." Cherry said then.

"Why is it when you care about her she's your daughter?" Forte rolled his eyes.

"Because she's a caring mother." Ariel said.

Forte snorted. "Caring mother..." he muttered.

"I am..." Cherry glared up at him, then looked to the merpeople. "Again, why are you here?"

"Melody says she saw someone familiar that we haven't met before and they were taken up to a castle in the sky." Ariel explained.

"A castle in the sky?" Cherry asked, she sounded like she didn't believe that story, but instead, she said, "You know, I believe you..."

"You do?" Eric was shocked.

"After a crazy night I had with aliens, I believe anything..." Cherry gave a nod. "My daughter is probably with them now... Atticus's daughter Estelle called Mo to tell them that they were okay, but they're probably kidnapped by now."

"Atticus has a daughter?" Ariel asked.

"Twins and another boy actually, Akito and Vincent," Cherry explained. "You must not have spoken in years..."

"Wow, I did not see that coming" Melody said.

"Ariel?" Atticus asked as soon as he saw his mermaid cousin.

Ariel looked to her cousin. "Atticus!"

Forte looked up at the castle. "I hope they're all okay for now."

Urchin smiled once he saw Atticus, if it wasn't for Atticus, he would still be a homeless merboy with no family of his own until it was convinced to King Triton to adopt Urchin into the royal family. Melody looked and saw that Atticus did look a little like the merboy she saw.

Meanwhile in the strange floating castle, there were other trapped Pokemon, including Zapdos while the kids, Pikachu, and Team Rocket were trapped in a cage. 

"Look over there." Akito said, pointing to the cage that had Moltres in it.

Tracey was shocked at the sight.

"What's this?" Melody hummed as she saw something by their cage. 

Felicity took a look and saw the writing better than anyone else. "'Disturb not the Harmony of Ice and Lightning. You must please the titans of this world in which they clash'..." 

"What do you suppose it means?" Melody asked the pale-skinned girl.

"I am not knowing for sure..." Felicity had a shrug.

A lever was heard being lowered, making everyone turn to it.

"I have a feeling our villain is coming down to greet us." Estelle said.

"A greater villain than we?" James sounded insulted at her assumption.

A man with slightly spiked hair came down to see the group. "Well, this certainly is a pleasure... Though not an expected one," once he got on the floor, he stood up. "What do you think of Moltres the bird of fire and Zapdos, the bird of lightning?"

"Disgusting!" Misty hissed. "The way you talk about it, it's like Pokemon are things to collect, what kind of trainer are you!?"

"Yeah, what kind of a trainer are you?!" Estelle asked out of anger.

"He's sounding more like a collector, but this kind of collector is just wrong." Akito said.

"I could not agree more." Felicity said to Akito.

"Sicko." Emi growled.

"I'm afraid I'm not a trainer, young people," the man said to them in return. "I am merely a collector. I began my collection with a new start and I have all this. Legendary Pokemon have always been my passion," he clicked a button, releasing them to the floor. "And soon, my collection itself will be legendary," he then had a computer tell him about any new Pokemon out there for him to add to his collection and one had as it took course to the wind. "Now, you'll have to excuse me..." he said as he sat back down and going back in the higher grounds where he was. 

"The legend... Could it be?" Melody murmured.

"You mean the legend about the world coming to an end?" Estelle asked.

"It could if we don't stop this monster." Melody looked to her.

The storm was getting stronger outside. 

Darla sighed as there was no sign of her family and she felt alone, but she still had Vincent and Eloise with her. "I need to get some sleep... Eloise..."

"Please, Mother, just a little longer!" Eloise begged.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but it's late enough as it is..." Darla said softly and tiredly. "You're a growing girl and you need your rest... I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same."

"Aunt Darla's right, Eloise." Vincent said, winking at her, telling her that he had a plan.

"But Vince--" Eloise looked to him, then saw the wink. "Oh... You are so right, right, right! We'll get to bed, Mother."

"Thank goodness..." Darla yawned, then stood up. "I'm sorry, dear, we just have to hope they'll be fine in the morning..."

"Yep, well, we'll be heading to bed." Vincent said.

"Good night, sweetie..." Darla smiled.

"Night, Mommy..." Eloise kissed her mother on the cheeks in a fancy French style, then went off with Vincent.

Darla yawned, then walked off to bed, very tired, she was also thinking maybe she should be with Eloise more, being her mother. She was always gone and Eloise did have Nanny, but she needed a stronger female role model like herself. 

She remembered sending Eloise to nursery school, but it led to an unspeakable traumatic experience for the caregivers and she worked in a boarding school with her best friend Amber... She couldn't stay at the hotel in New York, she would be jobless and not as rich and able to afford nice things for the family. She was stuck on what to do... She decided to give Amber a call about this. And that's what she did, unknowing to her that Eloise and Vincent were going to sneak out.

"Hey, Amber, it's Darla..." the blonde woman said gently on the phone.

"Hey, Darla, you okay?" Amber asked, sounding a little busy, but had time for her best friend. "You sound exhausted."

"I am... Long story... I was wondering what to do about my little Eloise," Darla sighed a little. "You know... She lives in New York with my old Nanny..."

"Oh, yes, I know all about Eloise and of what happened at the hotel on Christmas time." Amber said.

"That was pretty sweet..." Darla smiled, surprised she was able to make that plane to get home in time to hug Eloise on Christmas and actually celebrate with her, it was a Christmas miracle alright. She then frowned. "I think she's so rough all the time because... Well... I'm not there... And... She's never met her father... I wanted to surprise her about him today, but there's a storm here... And I don't know what to do with her, I can't leave the school and stay with little Ellie and I'm not sure if she's ready to go to a real school again..."

"You must follow your heart." Amber said.

Darla sighed, then yawned. "Yeah... Miss you... You should come to Paris with us sometime... I never knew this about myself until Atticus found some records one time... Apparently, I'm of French descent..." she kept talking with her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Eloise put on her coat and buttoned up the heart-shaped buttons. "Ready?" she whispered to Vincent.

"Ready." Vincent said before giving her a magic necklace.

"What's this?" Eloise held it, tilting her head.

"This will give you the ability to become a mermaid," Vincent said before kissing her on top of her head. "And that will give you the ability to understand and talk to animals."

"Oh, okay..." Eloise blinked, then giggled with a slight smile. "Maybe I can talk to Weenie and Skipperdy when I get back home..." she put on the necklace before they walked out to the water. 

"Amber, I think I know what to do," Darla said on the phone before hanging up for the night. "I decided that Eloise can come to school with me if she's ready, and if not, I'll try to look for work in New York so she doesn't just have Nanny..." she then sighed, feeling lost as she wouldn't be rich anymore. "It's for my daughter."

"I'm happy for you, Darla." Amber said.

"I'll let her decide..." Darla gave a nod, she then mentioned it was late and she needed to get some sleep, so she hung up and went to get ready for bed.

Eloise and Vincent walked to the end of the water as the wind got stronger.

"Ooh, I'm so cold, cold, cold!" Eloise shuddered.

Vincent then gives her his coat. Eloise sniffled slightly, but she held the coat until they would go under the water. It was then time for them to go in, after counting to three. Eloise shut her eyes tight and tried to hold her breath, she believed Vincent, but was a little nervous about actually going in the water, but not needed to swim necessarily. They both then dove in and the necklace then began to glow and and where Eloise's legs began to glow as did Vincent's legs. Eloise was given a pink tail fin while Vincent was given a green one. The girl opened her eyes and saw she was now a young mermaid, the bow in her hair disappeared and now it looked like it was replaced with a mauve seashell. 

"Wow, look at me!" Eloise giggled, she felt like she was living in one of her dreams.

"Cool, looks great on you, cous." Vincent said.

Eloise smiled. "I guess we better go... Help me out a little though?"

Vincent did as they were swimming to save their family members.

Darla went to their bedroom to say goodnight to them. "Good night, dears..." the woman said with a smile, but frowned. "They couldn't have fallen asleep that easily..." she mumbled, feeling curious as she walked to the filled beds that were completely covered up. She then went over to the beds to check on them. "Eloise... I know you're worried... But it's okay..." Darla pulled back the covers and let out a gasp as she didn't see her daughter, lightning seemed to flash to show dhe wasn't there. "Oh, no..." she then checked Vincent's bed and panicked. "No, no, no! They're gone!" She then looked outside and had a horrible thought. "They must've gone to get the twins and Felicity..." she sighed. "Oh, I hope they'll be okay..."

Back at the castle...

"Well, this sure beats an in-flight movie." Jessie commented as they were flying.

Felicity and Melody recited from the ancient temple again as Zapdos and Moltres were charging each other up. The others came over to Melody and Felicity. 

"What if the ancient legend is coming true?" Melody asked.

"If it is true, all intelligent life will be destroyed." James remarked.

"That's right." Jessie nodded.

"He has a point." Emi hated to admit it, but she did.

"And I'll be..." James said.

"YOU will be fine." Meowth scoffed.

"Yeah, you don't have much to worry about." Estelle said to James.

James glared at them.

"We gotta do something." Ash declared. 

"We have to set Moltres and Zapdos free!" Misty added. 

"Yeah, but how?" Tracey finished.

"Come on, Ash, let's break Moltres free first." Akito said.

Ash and Akito went up, but the cage zapped them back on the floor. 

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu sounded worried about them.

Ash sneered at the trap. 

"You guys okay?" Emi sounded cautious.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised, my strength should have gave us an advantage." Akito said.

"Probably too strong even for that." Emi shrugged.

Pikachu tried to help them by electrically zapping Moltres's cage, but it wasn't even enough. 

"These trapped prisons are the unstoppable!" Felicity couldn't believe their luck.

"Ash, Emi, bring out your Pokemon, maybe more attacks will cause the cage to break." Akito assumed from his detective skills.

Ash got out his Charizard. Moltres saw them helping, but just looked hopeless since it was trapped.

"Fire and electricity aren't enough!" Misty pointed out. 

"We can't just give up, we gotta keep trying!" Tracey encouraged. 

Felicity came to the Team Rocket members, even if they were bad guys. "Can you all not help us with our problem?"

"Well if things are going to start getting ugly, we might as well try Wheezing." Jessie said to James.

"Right, go!" James threw out his Pokeball, summoning his Pokemon which looked like bombs. 

Not even the strongest Pokemon could get threw and they fell and bounced on the floor. 

"Come on, ya big palooka!" Meowth growled. "Fight!"

Jessie groaned as she took out her Pokeball. "Let's try Arbok!"

Her Pokemon came out, looking like a giant purple cobra.

"Cool, ooh, Miss, can we both call out the attack at the same time, please?" Estelle asked Jessie.

"Um... I guess that would be okay..." Jessie shrugged. "Which attack would you like for it to do?"

Estelle began to whisper into Jessie's ear of which attack they should let it use.

"Alright then, let's do it." Jessie said.

"Alright, Arbok, use poison sting!" Estelle and Jessie commanded in unison.

Arbok did as told, it leaned its head back, then used poisonous and stingy breath to break the prisons. That didn't even do anything. Jessie didn't want to admit it, but it was actually nice to have some help.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Emi commanded as she used two Pokeballs to summon the Pokemon she announced.

The two Pokemon came out, trying to use their powers, but nothing would work. However, once all their powers combined together, there was now an explosion.

"Yes, it worked!" Akito cheered.

Zapdos was still stuck, but Moltres managed to make it out of its prison. The fire bird looked down at them and squawked to them once it was finally free. It fired fire, but not toward them as it hit Zapdos's cage to let it free. It was enough, and now the lightning bird was free. Both bird Pokemon were now crowing and flying out the castle to their freedom. 

"I did not think it would be the possible!" Felicity smiled as she saw the sight.

"I don't think those two are happy, but are angry at each other." Akito said.

"But why?" Felicity asked.

"Fire and electricity." Emi sighed with a shrug.

"You look familiar somehow..." James said to Felicity.

"Or that they think that the other was responsible for being captured and wants to make the other one pay for it." Akito said from his detective skills.

The group went to see the bird Pokemon as they were still in the castle. The castle seemed to be going down to a snowy region. 

Eloise and Vincent kept swimming, but Eloise stopped as she held herself. "Ooh... It's cold again..." she shivered slightly.

"Stay close to me, it might warm up your body." Vincent said.

Eloise went up to him, shivering only slightly now. "Why is it so cold? The water from before wasn't..."

Urchin swam by, seeing them, he did not know who they were. "You two must be going near the polar parts... The water is colder there, but if you've been in the water long enough, you get used to it... I never seen you two around Atlantica before..."

"We're kinda new..." Eloise shrugged at the merman, she did not know who this was and he didn't know who she was.

"We're looking for my younger twin brother and sister and cousin." Vincent said.

"Hm... What do they look like?" Urchin asked.

Eloise described them the best she could from memory.

"Hmm... I haven't seen anyone like that... But my sister, her husband, and daughter are looking for people as well... Maybe we can all help each other." Urchin suggested.

"Thanks, their names are Akito, Estelle, and Felicity." Vincent said.

Urchin nodded as they went along together. The name Felicity tipped him off though, he had to wonder if it was a coincidence or not.

The castle was about to crash land on Lightning Island. Cherry was holding a black widowed parasol as Forte was rowing a boat to the island as the castle was on its way there.

"Why didn't I ever teach you how to row?" Forte panted, a little exhausted.

"Because you were too busy staring at the wonderful gift puberty gave me as a teenager spawning into an adult, NOW ROW!" Cherry barked at him.

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Forte said, saluting to her.

Cherry growled as she waited for them to get there. Inside the castle, everyone tried to dodge the falling crumbles as they were slightly crashing. A boat splashed into the icy water and it splashed into Cherry and her parasol.

"I got wet..." Cherry sneered.

"I didn't." Forte smirked.

"ROW!" Cherry yelled at him again as he did as she said.

"That is why you should never ever get on her bad side." Atticus said.

"Try being married to her..." Forte muttered.

"With how she behaves I can most likely imagine how it is like." Atticus said.

"Just row the boat..." Cherry growled at the man she was forced to call her husband.

Forte heaved a sharp sigh as he rowed. "Yes, dear..."

'Good thing I never get in her bad side.' Atticus thought.

"Won't be too long now..." Forte said as he kept rowing.

"Oh, I hope they're okay..." Mo was choked up, being painfully worrid for the children.

But she was wrong as the group was now running out of the castle.

"FLICK!" Cherry called out.

Felicity stopped as she ran with the others. "I hear my Maman..." she muttered distantly.

"Keep running, maybe we'll meet her there!" Akito called out as they continued to run.

However, as they ran, Jessie and James tripped slightly and started to roll against the group and they were going down in balls down the castle way. As soon as they all hit the ground, they started running as quickly as they could.

"Keep going, keep going!" Akito called out.

The castle was slowly coming and it crashed against a stone temple that was close to a snowy cliff. A sphere rolled over and it seemed to have electrical sparks inside of it. 

"Ash... Look..." Emi whispered to her brother.

Ash looked over and he saw the sphere, taking it.

"Pika Pika Pi..." Pikachu observed.

"Just one to go." Akito said.

"Look out!" Misty cried as the Zapdos seemed attracted by the sphere.

Zapdos was zapping as they ran away to avoid the charges. 

"Strange birds in the sky..." Forte muttered.

"Those are Pokemon, genius." Cherry narrowed her eyes at his lack of knowledge on the battle monster species.

"And they look angry at each other." Atticus said.

Cherry looked ahead and saw the group going to a different boat. "FLICK!"

Felicity ran, then stopped again and looked over. She saw her parents, 'aunt' and 'uncle'. "Maman!" she ran toward them.

"Felicity, get back here!" Emi called out.

"We still have three angry, ancient, bird Pokemon attacking each other and then most likely going to attack us!" Ash called out.

The lightning struck Cherry and Forte then, making them wide-eyed.

Cherry narrowed her eyes then. "Too bad that didn't kill me..." she muttered.

Mo hugged her husband, a little shaky too. 

"Lawrence..." Cherry growled under her breath.

"He must be coming." Atticus said.

"Quick, we have to get away from the ancient bird Pokemon." Ash said as he now pulled Felicity with them.

"Maman... Papa..." Felicity moaned as she was pulled away. 

Zapdos made a bunch of water break loose and big rocks fell, making giant waves splash among the ocean.

"Quick, into the boat!" Akito called out.

Felicity and Akito climbed aboard. Cherry stood up.

"Cerise, don't, it might be dangerous!" Forte cried to her.

"Danger or not, I'm saving my baby!" Cherry snapped at him, she removed her shoes and clothes, then jumped into the water, facing the brisk cold waves.

"Oh, this isn't safe." Atticus said.

Emi climbed aboard, but tripped.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Akito said catching her before completely falling.

Everyone screamed as they were falling and Emi was being helped in by Akito's assistance. They seemed to be appear on top of swirled up waves somehow. 

Cherry didn't know how to swim before, but she kept going and she looked up, not believing what she was seeing. She moved some of her wet hair from her face and looked up. "Unbelievable..." she muttered.

"Wow..." Atticus muttered as soon as he saw what was holding the other boat up.

Jessie, James, and Meowth got out the life raft, once they did, they relaxed in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry came back and climbed back into the water in her underwear, making her husband stare at her. "Well, I don't know what that's about... But they're alive and hopefully we can--" she looked to Forte. "WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME!? I'M FREEZING!"

Forte blinked to her. "Okay..." he said, obviously not listening to what she said.

Cherry growled, taking his tail coat, then wrapped herself in it, making him frown.

"Get her back in the boat." Mo said.

Forte pulled Cherry in. "A-A-Are you alright, Cerise?"

"I'm fine..." Cherry said a little soft for a change. "I don't know what the heck that wave was... If they don't get off that boat soon, they'll fall, crash, and die... "

"Let's follow them." Atticus said.

"Charles, GO!" Cherry commanded.

"How about please?" Forte looked to her.

"How about I open your rib cage?" Cherry threatened.

"Going, going!" Forte nodded, rowing over for them to get closer to the island.

"Never going to get on her bad side," Atticus said. "And best of all, we haven't been encountered Frank yet."

The merpeople met up together.

"We haven't found them." Urchin said.

"Neither have we... I'm starting to think maybe I was just seeing things..." Melody sounded like she wanted to give up on their search.

"Would that help us find them?" Vincent said, while pointing to a water like tornado going to an island.

"What is that thing, Mom...?" Melody whispered.

"I-I don't know..." Ariel muttered, a little scared. "I-It can't be from Daddy..."

"Oh, poor Akito, Estelle and Felicity, this must be dreadful for them!" Eloise cried.

Vincent began to follow the water-like tornado to find out if his gut was right. Melody went after him and so did Eloise.

"Kids, look out!" Urchin yelped.

The water-like tornado then sent the boat flying to an island where a shrine was at. There was a Slowbro who appeared to have a shell crown on its head. He spoke to the group, pointing somewhere that would help guide them on their journey.

"He can talk?" Ash and Emi asked in shock. 

"Pika Pika." Pikachu reminded his trainer of the spheres he currently had.

"Oh, right." Ash took them out as they glowed with their elements inside. 

"Pikachu!" the yellow Pokemon squeaked and scampered up the steps.

Ash, Akito, and Emi all followed Pikachu. Pikachu led them to another stone temple that was above the snowy grounds. 

Ash looked instinctively inside the mouth, expecting the final sphere to be in there, but it wasn't. He looked further though and saw a volcano in the distance however that had a holder by the window. "Fire Island..." he placed the sphere in, then looked ahead again.

Akito put this sphere in it this time. "Lightning Island..."

"So, you're Ash and Akito?" the Slowbro came right behind the boys, startling them.

"Yikes!" Akito said.

"You're both one treasure short." Slowbro told them.

"Yeah, we know, but..." Ash was still shocked about the talking Pokemon, he knew Meowth longer, so another talking Pokemon was just shocking to him. "How'd you know our names?"

The birds were heard again, screeching and using their abilties against each other once more.

"Uh-oh, looks like they're headed this way." Akito said.

"I am not liking those oiseaux very much anymore..." Felicity grunted.

Ash rushed to the edge. "CUT IT OUT!"

The wave came back up, splashing and hitting the birds.

"Something's coming." Akito said.

The tornado water disappeared, revealing a Pokemon that resembled an otter and a seagull. Just like Urchin described from earlier. 

"I can't believe it..." Melody whispered.

"It's a Lugia..." Emi gasped.

"It's amazing." Akito said.

Lugia hummed to the birds as it was up in the air.

"The sound..." Misty spoke.

Melody took out her shell instrument, wondering if she should play it or not.

"Wow." Estelle said.

"Cerise, what is that thing?" Forte asked as they saw it too.

"A Lugia," Cherry folded her arms. "They're very majestic Pokemon... As far as I've seen, they do not evolve from anything before or after..."

"Wow, it's magnificent," Atticus said before sensing something. "Oh, no, I sense that something very evil is coming."

"Yep..." Cherry nodded. "He's a Pokemon collector..."

"You know of him?" Forte asked.

"I was meeting an old friend in town with her two children, HE wanted to marry me..." Cherry said firmly.

"He dodged a bullet." Forte mumbled.

"Yeah," Atticus said. "But it's something more evil."

"I can't stand him..." Cherry grumbled.

"And I can see why." Atticus whispered.

"It's no doubt that he'll want that Lugia.... Selfish twit..." Cherry's fangs seemed to appear as her eyes turned from chocolate brown to a hellish red.

"I also sense a more evil being coming." Atticus said.

"What, did I forget Cerise's birthday?" Forte chuckled ominously.

The water tornado came again as the mer family were swimming along, unknowingly by the boat where the parents of the adventurers were.

"No, it seems like something so evil that we should possibly go and get the kids right away." Atticus said.

"Atticus...?" Ariel whispered and turned her head. 

Mo hugged Atticus, some tears streaming down her face, she sounded miserable because her children were in danger.

"Uh-oh, I sense something coming right from under us." Atticus said.

The flying Pokemon still used their powers against each other and it looked like a long lasting war. There was a helicopter shown as they fought with their elements hitting the ground, but never injuring anyone. The three ancient bird Pokemon were now fighting Lugia. 

A pathway was cleared through the ice and there came a stampede of various Pokemon. There was even a flock of flying bird-like Pokemon now coming in like Earth birds flying south for the winter. Everyone could see from their view of the snowy cliff from where they were with the talking and wise Slowbro. 

"It looks like a grand battle royale..." Felicity commented from her point of view.

The battle was getting intense as all three ancient bird Pokemon were attacking Lugia. 

"There's only one hope," Slowbro spoke. "The Chosen Ones will bring the treasures to help the one's great party."

"But the legend has said that someone will fail it." Felicity insisted while Melody nodded in agreement.

"Then thus, we must turn to Ash and Akito." Slowbro looked to the chosen boys.

"But how are we going to find the Chosen Two if we don't even know where to look?" Melody then asked.

"The Earth shall turn to Ash and Akito!" Misty piped up.

"Ash and Akito?" Emi and Tracey asked.

"We're the chosen two?" Akito and Ash asked in unison.

Lugia was then attacked and fell straight down to the ocean and the spot it crashed down in was blocked up by the three ancient bird Pokemon's attack and they went on to attack each other. Pikachu nodded to that. Ash and Akito looked very sick about saving the world like this.

"We know you guys can do it." Emi looked faithful to her brother and new friend.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Forte screamed as they fell out of their boat from the heavy splash.

"What was that?" Atticus asked.

"Darn Pokemon..." Cherry mumbled.

Forte came to her, trying to keep her up in the water. "This brings back memories..."

"Ah yes, the day I could've been dead, but instead, you decided to make me live forever." Cherry smirked actually, sounding sweet about that memory.

"Oh, are the children okay?" Mo was still feeling more worried than when her own mother back home was concerned about her being out late at night because she was kidnapped.

"We better go and check on them." Atticus said.

Ariel swam over to her cousin. "Atticus... It's me... Oh, hello Cherry and Maestro."

"Hello, Ariel..." Cherry greeted after her moment with her husband.

Melody came over too, she did not know Atticus, but he looked familiar. "You look like that little boy I found!" she pointed to him.

"Did he have a bandanna on his head?" Atticus asked.

"Yes," Melody nodded, then gestured to Mo's red one. "Kinda like that..."

"It had to be Akito..." Mo whispered softly.

"That was one of our sons." Atticus said.

"You have sons?" Ariel asked her cousin.

"Yes, and a daughter who is Akito's twin, her name is Estelle." Mo explained.

"You must be Monique." Eric had heard about her from his family members.

"Please, call me Mo." the woman preferred.

"Um, if I could interrupt..." Cherry spoke up. "OUR CHILDREN ARE GOING TO GET KILLED!"

"Oh, right, quick, up the stairs!" Atticus called out.

"Oh, I hope they'll be okay..." Ariel was frightened.

Cherry, Forte, Atticus, and Mo got onto the land and ran up the stairs. Cherry took off Forte's coat and got herself dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lugia was glowing and shooting down under the water like a bullet from a prized gun. Its eyes opened though. Another tornado wave came up, but it glowed rainbowy and looked quite pretty and less threatening.

"He's coming back up." Akito said.

The glow was so much that the Lugio spread its winged arms and made a golden glow appear behind it. The others stood in shock as they could hear English words coming from the mystical Pokemon.

"Vincent, what's that?" Eloise asked her cousin.

"That's a Lugia." Vincent said.

"It's 'rawther' pretty." Eloise smiled.

The Lugia kept speaking to the humans that were in its focus.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked.

"The treasures of fire, ice, and lightning, my song shall harmonize with their power and obtain the beast, both above and over the sea," Lugia said as it flapped. "But this can come the pattern, only with the help of the Chosen Two."

"But what can we do that somebody else can't?" Ash asked.

"Only in the hands of the true Chosen Two will the ice glow like the others," Lugia explained. "With the power of awakening."

Akito and Ash both look to Ice Island and saw the three ancient bird Pokemon still attacking each other.

"We have to go... There...?" Ash asked, still a little shaken up.

"The choice is yours," Lugia told the Pokemon trainer and detective's son. "You must go only where your hearts lead."

"Either what you are doing, we are supporting you boys the very best we can be doing." Felicity encouraged, she sat in a meditating position with her legs crossed and her fingers pinching the air.

"Maybe we..." Ash said as he looked determined to the island. But when he saw the ancient bird Pokemon attacking each other again, he suddenly had doubts.

Pikachu came between the boys and was encouraging them with a loyal smile. 

"We can?" Ash looked down to his best Pokemon friend.

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded, then suddenly, all of Ash's other Pokemon came for extra support.

"You all think so too?" Akito asked.

The Pokemon chattered as if to say 'yes'. 

Ash felt more confident and better now. "Okay." he then looked like he was about to cry. This was such an emotional moment.

Akito felt the same way. The boys were now going to do what it would take to get the treasures. Ash was still nervous about possibly messing up, he really wished his mom was there.

"You can do it, guys." Misty soothed. 

"We know you can." Melody added.

"I always looked up to you, Ash, do it for everyone..." Emi encouraged.

"You're right, we can do it, we're the Chosen Two." Ash and Akito said out of determination.

The snow was unexpectiedly deep as the boys went along with Pikachu coming behind them. 

"Maman..." Felicity looked behind her.

Cherry panted and fell into the snow. "Time out..." she panted heavily. "Whew..." she then stood up and folded her arms. "What did I tell you about wandering away like that?"

"You never did..." Felicity said.

Cherry glanced to her, then tried that again. "What did your father tell you about wandering away?"

"To not to..." Felicity stared at her boots.

"Wow." Estelle said.

"Oh, Estelle, you're okay!" Mo rushed to her daughter, hugging her tight, then smiled down at her, then looked worried again. "Wait, where's Akito?"

"He's going with Ash to Ice Island to get the last ancient sphere." Estelle said.

Atticus felt that feeling again. "Oh, no, Cherry, someone's getting closer and I think it might be someone pure evil." he said.

"Did I mention how I hate leavng the house?" Cherry grumbled, putting her hand to her face.

Felicity clung to her parents.

Forte picked her up in his arms. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but who ever it is, must be pure evil." Atticus said.

Emi looked up and saw a crooked turning helicopter due to the snowstorm despite being summer. It crashed behind the higher cliff top.

"Did anyone die?" Cherry asked.

"Non." Forte told her.

"Dangit..." Cherry growled. "There goes my business..." 

"What business?" Mo asked her, she couldn't help but.

"At home, I work at a funeral home, I make-up, dress up, and doll up corpses at the wakes and the visitations." Cherry explained.

"Weird." Estelle said.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Akito and Ash were trying to make their way to Ice Island. Ash's Pokemon were making a sled-like way to get them to Ice Island better and they wouldn't be frozen. The closer they got, the more explosive things got between the bird Pokemon. Hopefully they could still make it there alive without the birds and their elements of destruction. They were almost there and a big ice shard was rising up as Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard kept pulling them. It wasn't enough though, they were all now starting to fall.

"Uh-oh, Ash, return Charizard!" Akito called out.

Ash did that, and then he with Akito were now running away from the ice destruction. They all looked back after Ash tripped and fell to the ground and the birds kept fighting. 

"We'll never get there now..." Ash mumbled.

There was a boat coming in the distance, getting their attention.

"Who could that be?" Akito wondered.

It was none other than the annoying trio along Estelle and Emi. Jessie and James did their irksome rhymes as they were using the raft through the snow. They actually mentioned they were going to do something nice for a change. 

"I know that blue-haired fellow," Forte recognized James now. "When he lived in the mansion, I used to tutor him for piano and English."

Cherry sighed in slight annoyance. "I went to school with him... He always bugged me about being his girlfriend..."

"If I remember, you were smitten with him yourself." Forte slightly teased.

Cherry growled, her face turning pink in annoyance and embarrassment. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, okay." Forte said.

"Wait, are Emi and Estelle with them?" Misty asked.

"It is looking that way," Felicity said based on what she could see. "I do not understand why though..."

"Either way, I still don't like those two." Tracey sneered about Team Rocket.

They now flew up and across to the other side of the ice that was blocking them.

"What are they doing here?" Ash asked as the raft with Team Rocket was coming closer to them. 

Jessie and James mentioned how they talked with Emi and Estelle and that they were going to be nice. So far, just this once and unsure about future times. The bad guys took them for a ride through the ice, it was slippery, but they were still able to drive. 

"You wanna help?" Akito asked, shocked.

"Of course." Jessie said.

The raft kept going with them.

"Come to think of it, when WAS the last time we had a vacation?" Jessie asked rhetorically.

"It'll be after this if we don't get off Ice Island!" Meowth said as they got closer.

The birds kept flying as the raft was going faster and faster.

"Oh, no, Moltres at 12:00!" Estelle called out.

"ON THE DOUBLE!" Jessie and James chanted as they made the raft turn away from the fire blasts. 

Zapdos and Lugia were getting closer then as the humans kept going on their adventure, this looked really ugly up close. Jessie made the raft go down quicker to the end of Ice Island.

"We have to find the entrance to the shrine!" Emi called out.

"Up there!" Ash pointed as Team Rocket made the raft go into the forest of the icy island. 

Jessie and James took the raft there, leading them into a mysterious cave. Once the cave let them out, they made it across a glacier-covered bridge.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered. "This is fun, it's like a ride!"

"Now we just need a photo after it's done." James chuckled, amused with Estelle's excitement. 

They went through another cave, this one seemed longer than the one before. The raft was in the air and they slid on the floor, stopping and it looked like they were in an ice throne room. This must have been where the Ice Island treasure was. 

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked once the raft stopped and he climbed up the stairs.

Akito and Ash followed after Pikachu. There was indeed an ice temple with the third and final sphere.

"I guess they're not so bad for a couple of twerps." Jessie commented.

"Being good guys are so much better then working for an evil organization." Estelle said.

Akito then used all of his strength and pulled the third and final ancient sphere out with ease. The others came to see the sphere up close as there were frozen patterns inside. 

"This one's pretty..." Emi said as she stood next to Akito.

Jessie and James were impressed by it as well.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shrieked in warning, dashing off.

"Now come on, let's go back to the island!" Meowth said to them, following after Pikachu. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." James said before going with Jessie.

"Oh, right." Estelle said as she followed after them.

Akito put the sphere in his pocket, then ran off with the others back to the raft. The blue Pokemon bird screeched and started to blast down on all of them.

"Quick, get moving!" Estelle called out.

The raft went along again, but the blasts pushed them backward. They had to get out of the raft as Moltres was blasting fire against the raft and they all ran away in time. James and Meowth tried to get rid of the ice blocks in their path. 

"Akito, help us!" Estelle told her brother, knowing he was stronger.

"Okay, guys, move out of the way." Akito said as he began to roll up his sleeves.

The others did as he said. The blue bird Pokemon was getting hit by the others and even hit the ground, sliding across it in pain and defeat. Akito grabbed the biggest ice boulder and pulled it out and held it on top of his head and threw it across the island and then used all of his strength and began to punch right through a wall like a drill.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called to them from a high ice stand for those who wanted to climb up.

"Climbing will have to do." Akito said.

Pikachu was surprised that Akito understood him. 

"Down here!" Pikachu spoke, bouncing down.

Jessie and James fell down when they tried to climb down. Ash helped Emi up as they were going down to get away from here with the spheres. He and Akito were able to run with no problems. Estelle and Emi were able to keep up with their brothers. Lugia came to their sides and smiled to them that they decided to fulfill their prophecies. Akito showed that he had the ice sphere.

"Get on." Lugia told the boys.

"You got it, come on, Pikachu." Akito said.

"Wait for me, guys!" Pikachu squeaked once Ash climbed aboard with Akito. 

Lugia let them on and they were now flying through the air with him. Jessie, James, Meowth, Estelle, and Emi kept running, trying to join aboard as well. Estelle was able to jump on.

"Emi, give me your hand!" Akito called out, while extending out his hand to her.

Emi was having trouble, she did her best jump and squeezed his hand, feeling nervous, but she trusted him. 

"Hang on, guys." Ash told them as they flew on the flying Pokemon.

Akito then pulled Emi in and she then hugged him close, not wishing to let go. Lugia was lucky to dodge the blasts from the other bird Pokemon. He was going to let them all out. They all held on tight, except for Team Rocket, they were falling and landed in the not so solid ice around the other Pokemon. 

The adults, friends, and cousins of the Chosen Two were standing by, very anxious about all of this.

"Please be okay." Misty said.

"HEEEEY!" Ash and Akito called from up, assuring everyone they were fine.

Eloise, Vincent, and Urchin looked with Eric, Ariel, and Melody and smiled at the sight. They were all okay. However, something strange and dangerous was flinging to the kids on the flying Lugia Pokemon, seeming to want to strike them down.

"What was that?!" Akito called out.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Emi cried once they actually got trapped like Moltres and Zapdos earlier. 

"LAAAAWWWRENCE!" Cherry screamed out in annoyance and anger.

"I HATE THAT MAN!" Akito exclaimed as he began to destroy the cages very easily.

The cages made Lugia crash with them into the water though. The mermaids tried to get out of the way before any of them would get hit. The only three were conscious from the fall were Pikachu, Akito, and Emi. Luckily Lugia was able to get them out and the cages were broken free after Lugia blasted them with an energy blast.

"Attack him!" Akito called out while pointing to the weird castle.

The blast kept going and it was hitting the castle, making it shake and nearly get destroyed. It didn't look good for Lawrence. Lugia also shot at the other birds, bringing them down. He was falling back into the water. Ash and Emi fell off Lugia with Pikachu along with Akito. Pikachu, Emi, and Estelle got up and helped Ash and Akito once they came up to the surface.

"Guys, wake up!" Pikachu cried.

"Ash..." Emi whispered for her brother.

Estelle looked like she was going to cry for her twin. There were now a bunch of water like tornadoes and something truly evil was coming during the storm. The Pokemon looked very alarmed and overwhelmed about the display of the storm. Was this really how it was all going to end? There were a few more tornadoes coming from the water. 

"Here, take this." Melody handed her shell instrument.

"Huh?" Misty asked from confusion.

It was then that it seemed that Misty and Melody were now becoming friends.

"Guys... Please wake up..." Estelle was nearly crying.

"Ash, Akito, please wake up!" Pikachu called.

Misty was swimming over to them as the waves were getting a little stronger and stronger. "Guys, just hang on." she told them as she was going to help them help Ash and Akito. She tugged on a rope.

Tracey and Felicity pulled the rope to help get them all to safety. Luckily, he was able to let them all over on the other side without the rope breaking, drowning or separating them. They were all now brought to the island. Misty and Emi were trying to revive Ash and Akito as the tornadoes didn't leave. They all hoped that the boys weren't dead. Cherry walked over with Forte, still carrying Felicity.

"They are not deceased..." Felicity said.

"How do you know?" Misty asked.

"It runs in the family." Cherry droned.

Ash's and Akito's eyes then opened. When Ash and Akito woke up, they were able to run and guide the others.

"I hope they will be okay..." Felicity pulled on her pigtails nervously.

"Um, is that one cloud coming closer or is it just me?" Estelle asked as soon as she saw a huge cloud getting closer and closer.

"Cloud?" everyone else asked as Ash and Akito started climbing up. 

Estelle pointed to the giant cloud.

Slowbro, Melody, Felicity, Vincent and Eloise, now humans again, looked to see their friends and family coming to them. 

"They made it." Melody said.

"You found the final treasure, lads?" Slowbro asked with a smile.

Vincent, Felicity, and Eloise were thrilled to see them again. 

"You better be hurrying up and be putting the last circle there and then you can save this world!" Felicity encouraged.

"Here it is, SlowKing." Akito showed the final ancient sphere.

Slowbro smiled and gestured to the temple for it to be placed. Ash stood to the fire and lightning spheres and looked to Akito as he was the one who had the ice sphere. Akito went up to the shrine and placed the ice sphere into it's proper place. They all now had to wonder what the results would be. All of the spheres glowed and made colorful lights fill the air. An ominous green glow shined and blasted through the area as the snow seemed to just fade away. There was also green liquid being showered among the grounds now. 

"What is that?" Felicity asked.

"Don't worry... This should be happening..." Slowbro whispered to her.

"I hope this works." Estelle said.

The green liquid made the poles glow and there were fresh summer flowers now blooming. The stone poles turned into ice sculptures. 

"The song!" Emi remembered.

Melody nodded and ran to the top, remembering the prophecy. She looked to the boys and started to play her song. During the song, Estelle began to dance with her ballet and where she did it on top of each of the stone poles and where it made each one of them glow. Eloise smiled, she wanted to do ballet like Estelle. 

The bird Pokemon looked exhausted from all their fighting they had done lately today. The tornadoes seemed to disappear and the black clouds were vanishing. The liquid came over, hitting everyone's feet as the Slowbro was astonished over what was happening to the land.

"It's spreading." Atticus said.

"I really hope that's not Nickelodeon slime..." Cherry muttered.

The bird Pokemon screeched as they flew among the sky and they actually weren't fighting this time. King Triton saw this and released another water tornado, only this one was to release Lugia. 

"Thank you for the help, Triton." Lugia said.

"It's always an honor to help my family and their friends." Triton replied, very grateful to help the Pokemon for his family members he hadn't met yet other than Melody. 

The clouds broke apart and the sun was shining once more. The island looked very beautiful and peaceful once again. 

"Oh, you guys, I was so worried, worried, worried!" Eloise hugged Akito, she always looked up to him like a big brother figure.

"It's okay, everything's okay." Akito said.

The only thing they didn't notice was that the song was affecting Frank and his people and their ship.

"Master... Master!" Riff Raff droned, looking back to the prince. "We can't land..."

"That's impossible!" Frank snapped. 

"Ve have no choice, ve have to get back home..." Magenta said.

Frank snarled, sitting on his throne and crossing his legs. "Fine... We'll be back..." he nearly snarled.

Cherry saw the castle ship coming, but it was turning back into the Transylvanian galaxy it came from and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"I knew that they would retreat." Atticus said.

"They won't be gone for long though..." Cherry said sharply. "They'll be back... The Queen won't live forever..." 

Forte put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll be ready... I assure you..."

Cherry shook a chill down her spine from what he just said, it made her have brief flashbacks from when she was a child and he was pure evil.

"Let's just enjoy the scene." Emi said.

Lugia flew to the kids and had a smile. Ash, Emi, Estelle, and Akito looked to each other. They decided to fly on the Pokemon one more time. And fly on them they did.


	12. Chapter 12

A familiar woman from before coughed and saw the adults in relief. "Oh, good... You're here..."

Cherry noticed the brown-haired woman. "Delia... Is that you?"

Delia blinked in surprise. "Cherry... Y-You're alive..."

"Well of course I'm alive!" Cherry glanced back at her.

"Well, I haven't seen you in 20 years..." Delia smiled to her.

The two shared a quick forced hug.

"What're you doing here?" Cherry asked.

"I was looking for my kids," Delia said to her. "H-Have you seen them?"

"Yes, we have seen them." Atticus said.

"I've been looking for them..." Delia bowed her head. 

"Don't worry, they couldn't have gone too far." Cherry said, then heard the screech of Lugia.

"They're riding on Lugia." Atticus said.

"Come on, we can catch up with them!" Cherry told the others, going that way.

"Eloise!!" Darla shrieked then, coming to the temple, she had running mascara down her cheeks, she then saw her daughter and happily gasped. "ELOISE!"

"Mommy!!!" Eloise yelled back, running to her and hugging her, more than she would on around Christmas time. 

"Oh, Ellie... Mommy was so worried..." Darla sniffled as she nearly squeezed Eloise in the hug.

"Mommy, you're squeezing too tight!" Eloise squeaked.

"Oh, sorry, dear..." Darla chuckled, setting her daughter gently down on the ground and she wiped her eyes. 

"Ash, Emi!" Delia's voice was heard as she was running over as Lugia landed.

Ash looked back with a gasp. "That's our mom!" 

Delia came to her children, putting her hands on her hips and looked firm to them. "All right, start talking! You two are in big trouble!"

"But, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash just helped save the whole world..." Misty informed.

"As did Akito." Emi added.

"Oh, they did, did they?" Delia still sounded scolding. "Well... I could've lost my whole world..." she said with a frown, she was very worried about her kids, chosen one or not. "Every day I worry about you two and wonder if you're alright. I know I can't stop you from doing the things you need to do, I just can't help missing you all the time... You're a Pokemon trainer and took your sister with you, and that's just how it is... But next time, could you try to save the world just a little closer to home?"

Ash looked with Emi and they both shrugged, but looked back to their mother as Professor Oak and a woman named Professor Ivy also walked over. "I guess we could give it a try." 

Delia smiled. "Every day, you're my heroes."

Ash smiled with Emi and Pikachu. "Thanks, Mom."

"Maman, are you feeling that way when you go without me or Papa?" Felicity asked.

"Of course I do, Flick..." Cherry said softly. "I had no choice but to leave you with your father for seven years... I've kept trying to rebel against my natural father and get myself home to you... He didn't want anything to do with you since you weren't the grandchild he wanted from an arranged courtship... I missed you every day..." she gently hugged her daughter. 

"I have missed you the most of them all, Maman..." Felicity whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aww!" Estelle said.

Atticus and Mo came to hug Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. 

"We got to get back to Pallet Town and tell the other Pokemon researchers about this." Professor Oak informed. 

Ariel and Eric swam up with Melody to their family members.

"Atticus, would you all like to stay for dinner?" Ariel offered. "We could all get to know each other better."

"We'd love that." Atticus said.

"So I guess you'll be continuing your journey with your brother, right?" Akito asked.

"Yeah... I better..." Emi smiled to Akito. "I'll miss you very much though..." she gently took his hands. "We'll have to meet up again sometime."

"Yeah." Akito said.

"Goodbye Akito..." Emi whispered, she then quickly kissed him on the cheek and went off with her family.

Pikachu looked back to the others, waved to them and told them goodbye as they were going away for now.

Ariel and Eric smiled, now they could settle this whole mess. 

At dinner, Chef Louise made a nice grand buffet for everyone to eat what they pleased, once he left, the families talked with each other.

"After dinner, I'm going to show Eloise someone she needs to meet." Darla said.

"She hasn't met 'him' yet?" Ariel asked.

Darla shook her head. "I don't think she even knows him."

"Who?" Eloise looked frantic that she was being talked about like this. "Who haven't I seen?"

"You'll see~" Darla giggled.

Eloise sighed, she was tired of waiting like this, it nearly drove her crazy.

"Actually, I think she's going to meet him." Urchin's voice said.

Darla turned and gasped happily, rushing to him. "Urchin!" she hugged him after so long.

"Oh, Mommy, I've met this man," Eloise explained. "He helped me and Vincent look for Akito and Estelle! He's very nice and helpful..."

"He's more than that, honey..." Darla said, looking down at her daughter. 

"Who is he then?" Eloise asked.

"Well... Dear, you know how you haven't met your father yet?" Darla asked her.

Eloise nodded, she did remember that, she was even convinced that she didn't even have one.

"Well... I wanted to wait until you were a little ready and I thought now would be a good time," Darla answered with a smile. "Every child should know who their father is... And... Urchin... He's... He... Well..." she ha a hard time saying it for some reason. "Urchin is..." 

This was tough for Darla to say, but she knew she had to tell Eloise, so she took a deep breath and mustered all of the courage inside of her to tell Eloise.

"Eloise...." she finally got it out. "This is Urchin... Your father..."

Eloise's eyes became wide as dinner plates as she looked up to Urchin. "Y-You're my dad!?"

Urchin nodded with a smile.

"DADDY!" Eloise hugged him, then looked to Darla. "Why haven't I seen him before?"

"We both wanted to wait until a good time," Darla said to her. "Also, it's summer and since the school is closed, we're going to be spending the summer with him from now on."

"Every summer, just the three of us?" Eloise asked with a thrilled smile.

Darla and Urchin nodded.

"Just us." Darla smiled. 

Eloise smiled, hugging her parents together for the first time in her six-year-old life.

"Aw!" Estelle beamed. "I'm so happy for you, Eloise!"

"This is so great!" Eloise felt so special.

"I also had this news..." Darla sighed, this would be a little harder than delivering the news about Urchin being her father. "Eloise... It's up to you... Now, you're getting older, you're almost seven... Now, if you would like... You can either go to London with me to go to school with me and your Aunt Amber... Or, I can quit my job as a teacher and try to look for work in New York... Either way, I'll support your decision, honey..." she cupped her hands. "I know you didn't like school when you tried it when Nanny told me you did... But it's your choice, you can stay at the hotel to live in or you can live with me and your Aunt Amber in the boarding school we work at."

Eloise blinked, that was indeed a big decision.

"I'll let you think about it... Either way, you'll see me a lot more often." Darla smiled.

This truly was a difficult decision that Eloise had to make.

"You got time to think about it, dear... It's a long time until summer is over and everyone goes back to school." Darla smiled, her eyes shining like the Hollywood stars she once lived among.

Melody was talking with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent about the adventure she had with Felicity about how they helped each other defeat Morgana who was a threat to the sea and the crazy, jealous, younger sister of Ursula. 

"You ever hear of Marina Del Rey though?" Estelle asked.

"Non..." Felicity shook her head.

"I can't remember... Name sounds familiar though..." Melody tried to think.

"Our dad and aunts and grandparents have met her and the Evil Manta Ray." Akito said.

"It was long before you were born, Melody," Ariel told her daughter. "And long before I met your father."

"Oh, that's probably why I don't know..." Melody shrugged.

"Have you guys seen Manta or Marina since then?" Cherry asked casually.

"Not really... But Manta has a son called Little Evil, though he's not evil at all... He's a very nice one, I befriended him sometime after Atticus, Jessica, and Darla went home." Ariel explained, smiling at that.

"That's great." Atticus said.

Cherry finished eating and slouched back in her chair, holding her full belly. "That was nice..."

"Indeed..." Forte agreed, despite the fact that he barely even ate anything on his plate. 

Felicity happily flopped between her parents as she was now sleepy and full now too.

"Well... We better get home," Cherry picked up Felicity. "I promised Belle and Adam we would visit sometime soon..."

"I wish we could meet them." Estelle said

"Well, maybe someday you can..." Cherry shrugged. "There's always a grand Christmas celebration they have every year now..."

Forte jolted slightly about the mention of Christmas.

"Oh, sorry, Charles..." Cherry actually apologized to him.

"It's okay..." Forte assured her it was fine. "Also, it would be nice for Christopher and Princess Gabrielle to meet more children around their age as well..."

"We'll be there at Christmas." Atticus said.

Mo heard her phone go off. "Excuse me..." she told the others as she left the room briefly.

"I'll inform them with the help of Witherspoon." Forte said.

"Who's Witherspoon?" Akito asked.

"He's the castle carrying pigeon," Forte explained. "He often sent letters to the village for the Master when he was a beast." 

"I remember that... We needed his help when he and Belle had that fight..." Cherry put on hand on her hip as they were getting ready to go back home. 

"Oh, I was not aware, for you see, I was knocked unconscious for some misdeeds I've committed and left for dead until someone told me she was leaving when everyone was human again." Forte scoffed at her.

"THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Cherry nearly snapped, worrying her 'nieces and nephews' and she chuckled sheepishly. "It's a expression..." she lied.

"Whew, thank goodness." Vincent said.

Cherry, Forte, and Felicity went off to get back home to rest and relax for a little while.

Mo came back in with a smile to Atticus. "Honey, that was your sister... She says she would like to see us sometime, she's been left in charge of a daycare center and her daughter Bonnie will be there. She wants to know if it would be okay if the kids helped her out a little."

"What do you say, kids?" Atticus asked with a smile.

The three of them looked to each other with smiles, they also had not seen their Aunt Jessica since they were apart of a daycare system back when their aunt was merely a volunteer. "YES!" they cheered.

Ariel and Eric smiled, that sounded very lovely.

"Her friend Laurel's kids are going to donate toys for the kids," Mo added with a smile. "Her son's going to college. Also, maybe before we go, we can collect some old toys you guys never play with and give them to Sunnyside Daycare."

"Okay." The kids said.

After dinner, Ariel thanked them for coming and wished them on a safe journey to get back home. Melody was thrilled to meet her cousins and glad she was able to help them. Darla, Eloise, and Urchin were going to be staying behind for a little while longer. Like Darla promised, they were going to spend every summer all together from now on.

Meanwhile, Emi continued to look out to the ocean, already missing Akito and even though she did have her brother, he would always be in her heart next to her true love, and where Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Erin could tell that Emi was already missing Akito and knew exactly where she belonged.

"Ash, do you think we'll ever see our new friends again?" Emi asked her brother.

Ash looked back to her with a confident smile. "Who knows what the future will bring? You never know unless we see it ourselves..."

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu nodded.

Emi smiled, she actually hugged her brother and Pikachu as they were going home and she hoped that he was right as her heart told her that they would all meet again sometime very soon.

The End


End file.
